


Будем знакомы

by Taala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taala/pseuds/Taala
Summary: Стив решает заняться личной жизнью





	Будем знакомы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для Cherina

Наверное, можно было бы во всем обвинить Наташу, но Стив не стал. В конечном итоге, первые три месяца поисков Баки она вообще ни о чем таком не заикалась. Никаких кандидатур, ни одного предложения — понимала, что Стиву не до того. Потом начала ненавязчиво намекать. Затем откровенно перебирать варианты. Советовать. И проще оказалось сдаться.   
Единственным условием было:  
— Я сам.

— Конечно, — подозрительно легко согласилась Наташа. — Есть кто на примете?

— Эммм… Соседка.

— Шэрон?

— Точно.

— Она съехала. После официальной ликвидации ЩИТа держать рядом с тобой постоянного агента стало невозможно.

— Так за мной никто не следит?

— Если не считать жучков — никто.

— Отлично. Значит все-таки соседка. Другая, но тоже очень хорошенькая.

— Которая? Та, что сверху, недавно вышла замуж, а та, что снизу — слепая афроамериканка примерно твоего года рождения. Но если тебя не смущает возраст…

— Нет, я имел виду…

Стив напрочь забыл, кто живет рядом — он ни с кем не встречался, кроме Шэрон. Но кого-то назвать нужно.

— Учитель английского, дверь напротив? — подсказала Наташа.

— Именно.

— Мужчина, сорок три года. Кажется, у него есть девушка, но если предложишь ты…

— Наташа.

— Что? Я бы на его месте не отказала.

Стив посмотрел на нее укоризненно. Никакого эффекта.

— И все-таки я сам.

— Конечно, — Наташа примирительно вскинула ладони. — Познакомишь потом?

— Мечтай!

На соседей он рассчитывать, разумеется, не собирался. Коллеги тоже отпадали по понятным причинам. Современные танцы его откровенно пугали, хотя стоило заикнуться — и Старк организовал бы прием в стиле сороковых, но именно поэтому Стив и не заикался. Тем более, что выход уже подсказал Сэм: Интернет.  
Как-то Сэм прочитал целую лекцию об общении в сети, о тематических блогах и форумах, об удобстве взаимодействия, о контактах по всему миру. И о сайтах знакомств, помогающих найти выход даже тем, кто неделями не выбирается из собственной квартиры за хлебом.  
Стив решил попробовать.

Поисковик выдал около десяти миллионов результатов. Опешив поначалу, Стив кликнул на несколько ссылок, прокрутил окошки. От обилия фотографий тут же зарябило в глазах — даже опыт работы с программами распознавания лиц не особенно помог. Стив задал параметры, но доступ к первой же анкете потребовал регистрации. И ко второй. И к третьей. Несколько следующих позволили рассмотреть лица и прочитать сведения, но чтобы написать сообщение, опять таки необходимо было зарегистрироваться. Наконец он заставил себя остановиться на сайте, дизайн которого показался наименее аляповатым, а интерфейс — относительно удобным.

Началось все довольно гладко. Он успешно зарегистрировался и бодро начал заполнять основные сведения. С именем проблем не возникло — Грант у него настолько не ассоциировался с собой, что и у других людей никаких ассоциаций возникнуть не должно было. Ткнув в окошко «мужской» в графе «пол» и указав возраст за вычетом длительного сна, Стив впервые споткнулся на пункте «ищу». Искал он, разумеется, девушку, так?

— А вот и нет, — ответил Стив сам себе, изучая предложенные варианты. — Ищу я Баки, а с девушкой обещал познакомиться. Тем более, что Баки тут все равно нет. И даже следов никаких. Наташины контакты в России молчат, Тони отмахивается, а Фьюри вот-вот перестанет здороваться. А было бы неплохо — забил в поисковике имя и получил релевантный адрес.

Стив мечтательно уставился в монитор.

Баки в списке действительно не было, зато в качестве объекта поиска сайт предлагал не только парней или девушек в единственном экземпляре, но так же пары — «м+м», «ж+ж» или «м+ж».   
Пофантазировав с минуту на тему того, что было бы, появись он с любым из предложенных вариантов пары, Стив махнул рукой — Наташа вряд ли бы удивилась.   
Дальше ему предлагали определиться с выбором цели.

— Дружба, занятия спортом, романтические отношения, секс время от времени, создание семьи, — зачитал он вслух. — А если хочется совместить?

Очевидно, совмещать не разрешалось, потому что выбрать удавалось только что-то одно. Назвать «секс» Стиву не позволяло воспитание, «создание семьи» — совесть и здравый смысл. Пришлось остановиться на «романтических отношениях», что бы под этим ни подразумевалось.  
Фотографию вставлять не хотелось, так что Стив нажал на сохранение и выдохнул с облегчением. 

Настучав паре симпатичных девушек в топе: «Привет! Как дела? Если не против, мы могли бы пообщаться», он счел задачу выполненной и выключил ноутбук. Теперь оставалось ждать.

***   
На следующий день появились первые результаты — напротив стилизованного конвертика мигала цифра пять.  
Выбранные девушки почему-то не ответили, зато другие не подвели.

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Прив, чудик, только зарегился? Вставь фотку — будет больше шансов кого-нить подцепить».  
Сара, 27 лет:  
«Здравствуй, Грант. Ты не мог бы заполнить «Автопортрет»? Так проще выбрать тему для разговора».  
Лин, 23 года:  
«Привет!»  
Зая, 30 лет:  
«Привет! Как дела?»  
И почему-то Брэд и Кира, 40 лет:  
«Привет! Как насчет тройничка? Покажи фотку, чтобы моя девушка определилась. Брэд».

Стив задумчиво поскреб подбородок. Показывать свою фотографию не казалось разумным, но он понимал желание увидеть лицо собеседника. Еще раз пролистав несколько страниц с анкетами, Стив с облегчением выдохнул — некоторые изображения были настолько мутными, что понять, кто на них, не представлялось возможным. Так что он с чистой совестью выбрал один смазанный кадр с пробежки, когда Сэм баловался с его телефоном — идентифицировать на нем Капитана Америку не смог бы, наверное, и алгоритм Золы.   
Завершив столь важное дело, Стив коротко ответил Энн, Лин и Зае, поблагодарив за проявленное внимание и в свою очередь поинтересовавшись их делами. 

Сообщение Брэда и Киры озадачило, но он сформулировал вежливое:  
«Привет, Брэд. Спасибо за предложение, но я не заинтересован. Грант».

— Ну что тут у нас? — бодро поинтересовался Стив у монитора и щелкнул по кнопке «Автопортрет», открывая подробный опросник.

Пунктов было много. И если рост-вес-цвет глаз он проставил автоматически, то дальше начал задумываться. На вопрос о статусе очень захотелось ответить «периметр зачищен, веду поиск».

— Свободен? Или «состоял в отношениях»? А это вообще можно назвать отношениями? И если кто-то регистрируется на подобном сайте, не означает ли это, что он автоматически находится в поиске? — бормотал Стив, старательно проставляя галочки в нужные окошки.   
— А образование? Можно просто написать «колледж» или нужно указывать, какой именно? А год окончания? И что подразумевается под «сферой деятельности»? Профессия? «Вооруженные силы» подойдут?

В итоге он остановился на «военный в отставке» и «временно без работы», сочтя, что так меньше придется врать.  
Дальше пошло быстрее.  
Собственное жилье? Планирую.  
Карьерные устремления? Удовлетворены.  
Отношение к религии? Уважительное.  
Брак? Не сейчас.  
Дети?   
Хобби?  
Любимый вид спорта?  
Любимая музыка?  
Фильм?  
Занятие?  
Отношение к животным?  
Вопросы продолжались, Стив старался особо не задумываться, чтобы не убить на них весь день.  
Предпочтения в сексе?

— Предпочитаю, чтобы он был, — сообщил Стив ноутбуку. — И что вообще имеется в виду? Надеюсь, вынужденные перерывы не считаются. А частое самоудовлетворение?

Ваше отношение к экспериментам?  
Как часто вы меняете партнеров?  
Ваши сильные стороны?  
Опишите себя одним словом.

— Это все еще о сексе? Надеюсь, что нет. — Стив утомленно откинулся на спинку кресла. Пожалуй, даже на миссиях он так не выматывался. — Ну все, довольно.

Оставалось ответить последней девушке. Желания не было ни малейшего, но Стив привык доводить все до конца.

«Привет, Сара! Спасибо за проявленный интерес. Я новичок здесь, но готов учиться. Как твои дела? Грант».

Едва сообщение отправилось, страница обновилась, и возле конвертика призывно замигала цифра два. Стив подавил стон.

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Воспользовался моим советом? Молодец! Только фотка стремная, ничего не разобрать».

Брэд и Кира, 40 лет:  
«Да ладно тебе, давай попробуем! Ты стесняешься что ли? Будет круто, обещаем!»

Стив аккуратно закрыл крышку ноутбука.

***  
Прежде чем утром войти на сайт, он заварил чай и соорудил пяток бутербродов. Утомительное занятие требовало укрепления тела и духа, так что не стоило пренебрегать радостями жизни. За завтраком дело пошло веселее.

Энн, 18 лет:  
«О, так ты ищешь работу? Жаль, что живешь далеко — Хэнку в автомастерской давно нужен механик. Уверена, ты бы справился. Но поди не бросишь НЙ ради нашей дыры?»

Стив открыл анкету Энн: Топика, Канзас. Да уж.

«Прости, Энн. Действительно, далековато. Я даже никогда не был в Топике. Там хорошо?»

Сара, 27 лет:  
«Извини. Я не заинтересована. Не пиши мне больше».

— Ну нет так нет, — подбирая выпавший лист салата и промокая каплю соуса, пробормотал Стив. — Интересно, что ее не устроило?

Зая, 30 лет:  
«Все отлично!))) Завтра уже выходные, так что жизнь прекрасна. Смотрю, ты не хочешь детей. А что так? Совсем не хочешь или в будущем возможно?»

О, у нее дочь. Стив почувствовал себя неуютно.   
Детей он хотел — в принципе. Когда-нибудь. По крайней мере, было время, когда он вполне представлял абстрактную миссис Роджерс — светлые локоны, передник с оборками, ярко-алые губы. Его мать никогда не выглядела так — она не любила передники, гладко зачесывала волосы и почти не пользовалась помадой. Ее старенькая юбка и отцовские рубашки, которые она донашивала дома, ни капли не походили на рекламные картинки, обещающие хозяйкам идеальную стирку с новым порошком или легкую уборку с помощью чуть ли не волшебной швабры. Но будущую жену он видел именно такой — нарядной, улыбающейся и безликой. Даже когда встретил Пегги и она начала сниться ему, суля воплощение самых смелых фантазий, ее лицо не оживило абстракцию. То ли Пегги в целом не вписывалась в интерьер предполагаемой кухни, то ли светлые локоны не сочетались с ее глазами. А может, просто не думалось тогда о семейных ужинах. О любви — вполне, а семье и детях — не получалось. И все еще не получилось.

Зая задорно улыбалась Стиву с фотографии. Короткая стрижка, волосы отливают бронзой, веснушки пятнают нос и плечи, не скрытые тонкими лямками майки. Живет в Рочестере, Висконсин, работает в банке, любит путешествовать, предпочитает отдых на море, в материальной поддержке не нуждается, хочет встретить надежного мужчину, способного сделать ее счастливой.   
Он бы не дал ей больше двадцати, счел бы ее студенткой и улыбнулся на улице — обязательно, так же открыто и искренне. Он желал ей счастья — от души. Но делать ее счастливой? Да Стив и не знал, как.

«В будущем — возможно. Но пока я к детям не готов. Стоит сначала определиться со своей жизнью, правда?  
Рад за тебя, Зая. Приятно, когда у кого-то все прекрасно. Ты уже спланировала выходные?»

Перечитав сообщение, Стив недовольно взъерошил волосы, но ничего исправлять не стал. Пусть так.

ЗС, … лет:  
«Грант? Серьезно?»

«Привет, ЗС. Да, это мое имя. Что-то не так?»

Лайза, 42 года:  
«Привет! Точно не интересуют девушки постарше? Мы могли бы встретиться, если захочешь. Посмотри, я хорошо выгляжу».

Под строчкой подмигивал смайлик.  
Выглядела шатенка на фотографии действительно отлично, и опять Стив не дал бы ей ее годы. Как они это делают?

— Вот возраст как раз не помеха, но встречаться…

«Привет, Лайза! Ты просто красавица. Не возражаешь, если мы сначала немного пообщаемся?»

Он тоже поставил в конце улыбающуюся рожицу — на всякий случай.

Чашка опустела, бутерброды закончились. Стив методично собирал со столешницы крошки и слизывал их с пальца, просматривая страницы с анкетами. Они были очень разными — смеющиеся и серьезные, надувающие губы и занавешивающие лицо челкой, призывно изгибающие спину и прикрывающие грудь руками. Совсем юные и зрелые, симпатичные и не особенно, обжегшиеся на неудачном замужестве и бесстрашно ищущие приключений. Они работали, учились, сидели дома и мечтали кардинально изменить жизнь.   
Стив поймал себя на том, что просматривает данные как файлы при подготовке к миссии — выхватывая суть, запоминая, анализируя — и только. 

— Баки бы уже флиртовал с кем-нибудь. Например с этой — медсестра из Чикаго, блондинка, двадцать пять. Не верю, что в Чикаго нет ни одного достойного парня. Или ей просто некогда? Или вот: Кира, двадцать восемь, программист, Мидленд, Техас. Похожа на Донну Рид — ему одно время нравилась Донна. Таскал меня на все фильмы, в которых она снималась — детективы, как на подбор.

Стив потянулся, разминая плечи. Уже шла война, перед фильмами крутили документальную хронику, и он всматривался в нечеткие кадры, сжимая кулаки от бессилья. Он рвался туда — из темного кинотеатра, из шумного, но далекого от войны Нью-Йорка, из собственного нескладного, вечно сбоящего тела. Тянулся так, что иногда, казалось, проскальзывал между кадрами, слышал над головой свист пуль и подавлял желание вытрясти из волос комья земли, осыпавшейся в результате взрыва. Он был настолько там, что потом никак не мог переключиться на фильм, и Баки шепотом пересказывал ему начало, успокаивающе улыбаясь на шиканье соседей. 

Налив себе еще чашку чая, Стив почти наугад открыл следующую анкету.   
Джессика, двадцать семь лет, Нью-Йорк, дизайнер. Строгая, чем-то неуловимо напоминавшая Пегги.

«Привет! Как дела?»

Звонок Наташи прозвучал как нельзя кстати.

***  
Вечером, после встречи с Фьюри и трех растерзанных боксерских груш, Стиву хотелось только упасть и уснуть. Он бы так и поступил, но забытый в спешке ноутбук бодро звякнул новым оповещением.

— Какого черта? Это не ждет до завтра? — пошевелив мышью, Стив щелкнул на обновление. — Ох ты, целых три входящих. Ладно.

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Хорошо??? Ты издеваешься? Дыра дырой! Накоплю денег и свалю отсюда. Знаешь, может и правильно, что ты сидишь в НЙ. Работу там найти можно, но если уж повезло выбраться из глуши — обратно не потянет».  
Для усиления эффекта после текста прыгали три злобных чертика.

«Сочувствую. А куда бы ты хотела уехать?» — отчаянно зевая, набрал Стив.

ЗС… лет:  
«Ну не знаю. Если сознательно косишь под Капитана Америку — все так».

«Разве? По-моему, я даже не особенно похож».  
Оставалось последнее.

Брэд и Кира, 40 лет:  
«Эй, ты подумал? Чего молчишь???»

Решив не отвечать, Стив уже собрался свернуть окно, когда пришло новое сообщение. Он машинально открыл.

ЗС … лет:  
«Тогда убери фотографию. На этой — просто копия».

— Ну ладно. Сделаем так.

Размытое изображение бегуна сменил скачущий щенок лабрадора — пузатый, с раскрытой пастью и развевающимися ушами. Стив даже не заморачивался поиском — взял первую попавшуюся картинку. 

«Лучше?» — отбарабанил он.

Щенок бежал ему навстречу по подсвеченной солнцем колкой траве — лохматый и счастливый.  
Стив хмыкнул и отключил ноутбук. Направляясь в душ, он почему-то улыбался.

***   
Утро — пробежка, завтрак, сайт. Два последних пункта отлично совмещались. Стив разорвал обертку мюсли, откусил сразу половину батончика и открыл:

ЗС… лет:  
«Не намного. Все равно похож».  
Смайлик снизу радостно скалил зубы.

«На тебя не угодишь. Впрочем, может, я и есть Капитан Америка?»

Стив едва успел запить мюсли чаем, как звякнуло входящее:

ЗС …лет:  
«Ты точно не он»

«Почему это? Смотри, какой симпатичный».  
Стив выбрал смущенный смайлик.

ЗС …лет:  
«Чтобы Роджерс добровольно с кем-то познакомился? Ни за что!»

«О, так ты его хорошо знаешь?»

Он ждал ответа минут пять. Несколько раз обновил страницу — без результата. Посмотрел анкету — она была совершенно пуста. Ни места жительства, ни возраста, ни сферы деятельности, ни фотографий.

— Только дурацкое имя. Три-си. Кого могут звать Три-си? Это из какой-то игры или сериала? Ничего не поймешь с этими никами, такого накрутят, что и сами не объяснят. Может, малолетка? Их и не разберешь сейчас.

У него было еще два сообщения.

Энн, 18 лет:  
«ООООО!!! Подруга собрала манатки и дернула в ЛА — вот где кайф! Звонила на прошлой неделе матери — у нее все зашибись)))))))))))))))))))) Мои предки даже слышать не хотят, но кто их спросит? Если клиенты будут щедры на чаевые, через полгодика накоплю достаточно, чтобы перекантоваться первое время.»

«Ты работаешь в кафе, да? А чем собираешься заниматься в Лос-Анджелесе?»  
«О, прости. Что значит вот это: «))))))))))))))))))))))»?»

Снова развернув диалог с ЗС, Стив перечитал, задумчиво поводил курсором по монитору и даже открыл форму для нового сообщения, но в конечном итоге схлопнул ее. Не стоило.

Лайза, 42 года:  
«Какой смысл в переписке? Нужно встретиться, посмотреть друг на друга — и все станет ясно. А все эти «как ты?» и «чем занимаешься» — только потеря времени. Не согласен?»

Он согласился — в принципе, но появиться Капитаном Америка на первом же свидании был не готов. Впрочем, чувствовал себя достаточно глупо, когда отвечал:

«Извини, не так быстро».

***  
Вечером ответила Энн:  
«Да ты вроде не особо древний))) Или возраст уменьшил, чтобы девочек клеить? Это улыбка! )))))  
По поводу, чем заниматься: какая разница? Главное, там будут возможности! Ну и Голливуд, конечно)»

«Ты меня раскусила — я действительно скостил несколько лет))) И на правах старого и мудрого могу тебе посоветовать не торопиться с Голливудом)»

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Не будь занудой!»

Стив провел пальцами по клавишам. Он не будет.

Закрыл сайт, включил посмотреть очередной фильм из бесконечного и постоянно обновляющегося списка, заказал ужин. На экране кто-то в кого-то стрелял, кто-то куда-то бежал — время шло. Чужие бои оставляли его равнодушным, и Стив ловил себя на желании бросить все и отправиться спать, несмотря на непривычно ранний час.   
Дождавшись титров, он с облегчением вернулся на сайт.

Новых сообщений не было.

***  
Лекция Сэма о возникновении зависимостей всплыла в памяти одновременно с нажатием кнопки «power». Стив отмахнулся от нее. Это не зависимость, а оптимизация процесса и экономия времени — пока загружается ноутбук, он успел бы почистить зубы и поставить чайник. И его прогноз насчет зубов полностью оправдался, а с чайником дал осечку, потому что возле стилизованного конвертика подмигнула цифра три. А чай вполне может подождать минутку.

Лайза, 42 года:  
«Ну ок, давай поговорим. Я расскажу тебе о муже, променявшем пятнадцать лет совместной жизни на девчонку из колледжа, а ты мне — о невесте, которая не дождалась тебя из армии. Мы посочувствуем друг другу, ты назовешь моего бывшего козлом, я твою вертихвостку — сукой. Потом все-таки встретимся, напьемся и займемся утешительным сексом.   
Предлагаю пропустить часть с воспоминаниями и сразу перейти к сексу. Обещаю, тебе понравится».  
Пара смайликов под текстом совершала не вполне приличные телодвижения.

Энн, 18 лет:  
«О, сразу не сказала: ты изменился к лучшему! Щеночку легче кого-нибудь склеить. Ты такой миииилый!»  
Здесь пульсировало сердечко.

Брэд и Кира, 40 лет:  
«Эй, если ты боишься, что придется подставляться — ничего такого. Клянусь, твой зад в полной неприкосновенности. Ну разве что моя девочка тебе его вылижет. Она классно лижет!»

И ни слова от ЗС.

Стив плюхнулся на диван, водрузил ноутбук на колени и сердито уставился в монитор. 

— Ерунда какая-то. Я ее не знаю, она меня не знает — нет повода переживать. Сэм, кстати, говорил, что в Сети полно фриков. И вообще не стоит все воспринимать слишком серьезно. Я и не собираюсь. Но просто на всякий случай.

«ЗС, с тобой все в порядке?»

Вот теперь стоило пойти на кухню. Но сидел Стив удобно, ноутбук грел колени, подушка поддерживала спину, и вполне можно было продержаться еще пару минут без завтрака.

«Ни секунды не сомневаюсь в способностях твоей девочки, Брэд (надеюсь, она не обидится на это замечание?), но я действительно не заинтересован. Желаю удачи в дальнейших поисках».  
Для усиления эффекта он выбрал человечка, машущего платочком, и тепло улыбнулся, открывая переписку с Энн.

«Спасибо за комплимент! Ты тоже очень хорошенькая. Завидую тому, кого ты выберешь». Пожалуй, тут кстати был бы поцелуй в щечку.

Пока он раздумывал, что ответить Лайзе, она написала сама.

Лайза, 42 года:  
«Прости, Грант, я перебрала вчера и наговорила лишнего. Если ты еще не открывал предыдущее сообщение, то и не стоит. А если уже… ну сделай вид, что его не было)))»

«Я ничего не видел, так что не стоит извиняться. Но если тебе интересно мое мнение: твой бывший — точно козел. Как он мог отказаться от такой красавицы?»  
Переливающийся цветочек показался вполне уместным.

Звук нового сообщения почти слился со звяканьем тостера, но Стив отреагировал мгновенно. Кинув горячий хлеб на тарелку, он отряхнул ладони от крошек.

ЗС …лет:  
«Был сбой».

— Да неужели! Появилась! 

Стив вытер руки о штаны и прищурился.

«Слава богу, а то я уже начал переживать, что чем-то тебя обидел. Сейчас все наладилось?»

ЗС … лет:  
«Да».

«Кто-то не в духе?»

ЗС … лет:  
«Все в порядке. Просто утомительная ночь».

Звонок телефона помешал уточнить подробности. Но игнорировать Наташу не стоило. Особенно когда она сказала:  
— Твой бойфренд засветился в Колумбии. Возможно.

— Что? Баки?! Его видели? Задержали? 

— Не задержали, и не уверена, что видели именно его. Некий Хорхе Рамирес, канцелярская крыса средней руки, явился в полицию с криками, что его взяли в заложники и чуть ли не пытали. По описанию террорист походит на Барнса, но сам понимаешь…

— Я еду! Что у нас есть? Записи с камер, свидетели?

Благословляя бога и современные технологии, Стив натянул штаны под отчет Наташи о показаниях Рамиреса. Когда она сообщала последние сведения, он уже седлал мотоцикл. 

***   
В результате он потерял больше суток. Полиция Нейвы отказалась официально сотрудничать с американцами, пришлось самим лететь на место, договариваться, угрожать, просматривать записи с камер наблюдения местного банка и опрашивать запуганного потерпевшего. Причем договаривался Старк, угрожала Наташа, записи анализировал Джарвис, а вот говорить с Рамиресом пришлось Стиву лично. Не сказать чтобы беседа оказалась удачной.

Выяснилось, что недалеко от Нейвы действительно когда-то была база Гидры, но ее ликвидировали и вывезли десять лет назад. База выполняла роль перевалочного пункта, а на деле туда свозили архивы, сортировали — что-то отправляли на дальнейшее хранение, что-то оцифровывали. Никакого оружия там отродясь не держали, боевые операции не разрабатывали и агентов не готовили. Приезжали, конечно, люди, не без того. Как приезжали, так и уезжали — имен Рамирес не знал. Он занимался бумагами, и вот на этом-то и хотел построить будущее. А именно — скопировать все, что казалось важным, и спрятать в банковской ячейке про запас. 

Надеялся ли он, что ворованные данные действительно спасут его в случае чего, или просто ему было спокойнее с такой страховкой, только два дня назад к нему домой вломился неизвестный и, угрожая ножом, отвел в банк и велел вынуть документы. А потом вернул домой, связал и забрал телефон.   
Освободившись через сутки, Рамирес побежал в полицию.

— Понятия не имею, — растирая уставшие глаза, сказал Стив. — Качество съемки такое, что и родная мать не узнает. Я знаю, что это Рамирес, но присягнуть бы поостерегся. А его спутник — то ли похож на Баки, то ли нет. Возможно, я просто хочу его увидеть.

— Фотографии ему показывали? — уточнила Наташа.

— Последних у нас нет, а то, что есть… Похож да и только. Не уверен он — вот и весь разговор. Нож запомнил прекрасно, а был ли протез — не знает. Джинсовка и перчатки — вся маскировка.

— Езжай домой, Роджерс, выспись.

— О чем ты? Надо же искать. Вдруг это действительно он? Где-то рядом? Он наверняка еще в стране.

— Езжай. Если он где-то опять проявится, мы его найдем. И мне тут делать нечего.

Стив понимал, что она права — след уже простыл, даже если это и был след Баки. Он мог покинуть страну или засесть в джунглях — не прочесывать же их? Так что разумнее было действительно отдыхать и надеяться, что в следующий раз они успеют раньше.

Дома было тихо. Хлеб давно засох, масло растеклось по тарелке, а невыключенный ноутбук благополучно разрядился. Стив поставил его заряжаться, убрал на кухне и рухнул спать.

*** 

До следующего вечера у него не было времени зайти на сайт.  
Весь день они с Наташей провели в Башне Старка — еще раз пересматривая видеозаписи, перечитывая протоколы допроса и анализируя информацию об изъятых документах, которую специалистам Фьюри удалось заставить вспомнить Рамиреса. Не сказать чтобы ее было много.

— Поставки оборудования я еще как-то могу понять, но вода? Зачем Баки могло понадобиться узнать количество бутылок воды? Или отчет о закупке моющих средств?

— Помимо номенклатуры там еще есть и адреса. Возможно, твой парень интересовался именно ими? — предположила Наташа. — Ты все-таки думаешь, что это был Барнс?

— Не знаю, пугает меня эта мысль или вдохновляет. Если это Баки, то значит, что он как минимум жив. Но для чего ему адреса?

— Поймаем — спросим.

— Наташа!

— Я имела в виду «встретим».

Укоризненный взгляд Стива не произвел на нее никакого впечатления.

Ноутбук приветственно подмигнул светодиодом, и Стив отодвинул его подальше, чтобы не заляпать китайской едой. Сегодня как-то опять было не до готовки, перед глазами плясали цифры и смазанные кадры видеозаписей, хотелось просто перевести дух.

Лайза, 42 года:  
«Отвратительные выходные! Два дня псу под хвост. Надеюсь, ты развлекся? Теперь целую неделю ждать следующих — скуууука!»  
Человечек под сообщением грустил.

— Еще как, — кивнул Стив, открывая рот так, чтобы уместить в него свисающую с вилки лапшу. — Десять часов в самолете туда-обратно, шесть часов на джипе по отвратительным дорогам. Испанский я почти не знаю, так что одна надежда на Наташу и помощь Джарвиса. И это не считая того, что мы так и не поняли, кто там был.

Он облизал пальцы и набрал:  
«Ничего интересного. Съездил кое-куда по делам. Почему скука? Ты же работаешь».  
Он вставил строгий смайлик.

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Грант, держи за меня кулаки — ко мне едет парень!!!!!»

— С ума сошла! — Стив на ощупь отставил коробку с ужином и притянул ноутбук. Сообщение было отправлено накануне утром. — Ты хоть родителям сказала?

«Энн? Ты там? Энн, отзовись немедленно! Что за парень?»

Отправив, он вскочил, дошел до кухни, вернулся, собрал коробки и снова уселся за ноутбук, нетерпеливо занеся руки над клавиатурой.  
Мигнул конвертик входящего сообщения и одновременно раздался звуковой сигнал.

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Конечно, я тут. Ты что не видишь? А парень — полный придурок(((((((»

«Как я могу тебя видеть? Ты ведь в Топике. И почему придурок? А если он тебе не понравился, почему ты улыбаешься?»

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Грант, ты точно древний. Или слепой))))))))))))) Видишь, под моим ником зеленая точка? Это значит, что я онлайн! И скобочки в другую сторону — это грусть. Вот (((( Потому что я расстроена!  
А придурок… Ну как тебе объяснить?»  
Смайлик огорченно крутил пальцем у виска.

Стив перевел дух. Действительно, зеленая точка. Надо же.

«Спасибо, буду знать!))))))   
Объясняй как есть. Он тебя обидел?»  
Его смайлик небрежно помахивал дубинкой.

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Ты такой заботливый!))))))))))  
Никто меня не обижал, не переживай. Пересеклись тут. Зовут Джош, из Уичито, на три года старше. Предложил нагрянуть, посидеть в кафе. И приехал. Только вместо кафе мы пошли в бар, он залился пивом. Короче, я свалила домой, не дожидаясь продолжения развлекаловки».  
Грустный розовый смайлик шмыгал носом.

«Эй, ты же знаешь, что он тебя не стоит?»

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Конечно, знаю))))»

«И не будешь переживать?»

Энн, 18 лет:  
«И не подумаю! Делать мне нечего!))) Но спасибо!»  
Ниже обнималась парочка желтых колобков.

Стив задумался. Это было не его дело, но… Покрутив мысленно формулировку, он написал:  
«Может, в следующий раз предупредишь, когда запланируешь свидание неизвестно с кем?»

Энн, 18 лет:  
«И что ты сделаешь? Сам приедешь или пришлешь Железного Человека?)))))))))))))))»

«Почему именно Железного Человека? Черная Вдова действует эффективнее».

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Потому что летает!»

«Я серьезно».

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Не паникуй, дедуля, меня есть кому защитить!»

Стив сурово уставился на катающегося зеленого человечка, но потом махнул рукой. Ладно, не быть занудой — он помнил.

Из всех его собеседников зеленая точка теперь светилась только под ником ЗС.

— Рад тебя видеть, Три-си. Найдется минутка?

«Привет! ))) Надеюсь, удалось отдохнуть? Чем занимаешься?»

Ответ пришел минут через пятнадцать, когда Стив уже почти перестал ждать.

ЗС …лет:  
«Разбираю старые счета. Если это отдых, то я отдыхаю. Не знаешь, зачем столько всего покупать? А сколько тратится на бензин и электричество? Это ж уму непостижимо!»  
Смайлик выглядел изможденным.

Стив не выдержал и рассмеялся. Почему-то вспомнился Баки, сидящий у стола в одной майке и штопаных брюках. Он подолгу перебирал чеки, что-то записывал в столбик на полях газеты и ругался под нос. Его волосы топорщились от того, как яростно он запускал в них пальцы, а плечи то понуро горбились, то возмущенно расправлялись, и Стив смотрел на эти плечи, на белые следы, контрастировавшие с загорелой кожей, когда лямки сдвигались — казалось, загар прилипал намертво и не сходил до глубокой осени. Смотрел на липкую от бриолина челку, падавшую Баки на глаза. Смотрел — и ни чуточки не переживал, потому что потом Баки все равно встряхивался и объявлял: «А, к черту, Стиви, выживем! Меня вчера мистер Дрейк звал в столярку — есть подработка на пару вечеров». Стиву и совестно было чувствовать себя обузой, и одновременно рядом с Баки — живым и деятельным — он сам себе казался не таким уж беспомощным. И, конечно, они выживали.  
Ему показалось необходимым поделиться этим воспоминанием хоть с кем-то.

«Больше всего тратится на еду — по себе знаю. Мы когда-то жили с другом, экономили на всем, рассчитывали на месяц вперед. А потом, подводя итоги, удивлялись, куда что девалось. Вроде должно было хватить, а никогда не хватало. Но мы справлялись. Так что уверен — ты тоже справишься! Но на всякий случай желаю тебе удачи».  
В качестве завершения он выбрал оптимистичную улыбку.

ЗС … лет:  
«О, ты жил с другом?»

«Из всего, что я написал, ты прочитала только это???»

ЗС … лет:  
«Умею выделять главное».

«Это не то, что ты думаешь!»

ЗС … лет:  
«Заметь, это ты сказал!»  
Желтый колобок обидно высовывал язык.

Стив тоже показал ему язык. Три-си невыносима.

«Я хотел тебя подбодрить, но раз не надо, то и не буду. Смотрю, ты смирилась с моим внешним видом. Больше никаких замечаний?»

ЗС … лет:  
«Мне пришлось. Иначе в следующий раз ты мог бы продемонстрировать обнаженные части тела».

«О, да ты скромница? Боишься, что тебя это шокирует?»

ЗС … лет:  
«Боюсь, что моя реакция шокирует тебя».

Стив перечитал. Под сообщением красовались сразу два колобка. Один похабно скалился, второй подозрительно щурился.

— Ну и как это понимать? Мы уже флиртуем или все еще ругаемся?

Стив набрал было следующее сообщение с уточняющим вопросом, но тут же стер его. Даже буквы выглядели по-идиотски. Он провел языком по губам. Черт.

«Ничего, я взрослый мальчик, переживу. Присылать?»

Ответа не было. Он что, перегнул палку? Предложение сочли домогательством, и собеседница звонит в полицию? Да не собирался он ничего посылать, серьезно!

Стив подождал минуту и не выдержал:

«Эй, ты тут? Обещаю — никакого непотребства!»

Еще пара минут молчания едва не заставила Стива сочинить письмо. Но тут звякнуло входящее сообщение.

ЗС … лет:  
«Уж будь добр, сопляк)))))))»

«Бестолочь», — машинально огрызнулся Стив.

Зеленая точка под ником давно пропала, а он еще некоторое время сидел перед монитором.

***   
Очередная группа фанатиков, называвших себя «Когти Бога», вообразила, что сумеет изменить мир к лучшему. И все бы ничего, но к пафосным лозунгам прилагались грузовики, набитые ящиками с оружием, а мозгов, напротив, катастрофически не хватало даже у лидеров, не говоря уже о рядовых членах. Если бы не сложности политических отношений и стремление правительства официально открещиваться от самой возможности вмешательства США в чужие дела, можно было бы управиться за пару дней — вместе со сборами, перелетом, отчетами и даже приличным перекусом. И вообще Стив был уверен, что все сделал бы самостоятельно. Но Коулсон настоятельно просил позволить Клинту помочь — просто на всякий случай. Фьюри заявил, что террористы обязательно попытаются уничтожить все данные, и никому, кроме Наташи, он не доверит работать с информацией. Сэм должен был обеспечивать поддержку с воздуха, а Тони в последний момент поставил всех в известность, что без него — никаких вечеринок. И в результате вместо двух дней операция растянулась на неделю — меньше суток на ликвидацию террористов, остальное — на планирование, согласование и убеждение мирового сообщества в том, что Капитана Америка нет на Ближнем Востоке.

За это время выяснилось, что перепить Наташу может только Стив — и то благодаря сыворотке; но если еще кто-то позволит себе напиться перед операцией, то будет переведен в архив лет на тридцать минимум. Что играть на раздевание со Старком скучно — пока он отсоединяет по детали от костюма, можно состариться. Что больше всех баек знает Сэм, но можно биться об заклад, что большая их часть — чужие, потому что просто жизни не хватит, чтобы прожить все то, что он увлеченно описывает. Что Клинт либо талантливо мухлюет, либо видит карты сквозь рубашку, поскольку в покер его просто невозможно обойти. Что Коулсон знает больше всех скабрезных историй — в основном о знаменитостях, — и на каждой смущается. И что у Стива появилась девушка.

— Ты проверил телефон уже раз пятнадцать, не меньше, — заметила Наташа. — Она тебе пишет?

— Я смотрел, который час.

— То есть не пишет?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— И я не понимаю, — тут же влез Старк, — но ужасно хочу понять. Что я пропустил? У Кэпа кто-то есть? Разве он себе не отморозил все важное?

— Судя по всему, есть.

— Нет, — отрезал Стив. — Ты ошибаешься.

— О, разумеется.

— Наташа.

— Я признаю свое заблуждение.

— Надеюсь.

— И ты не ждешь звонка.

— Конечно, нет. Какие звонки, о чем ты?

— И смс?

— Нет.

— Потому что вы поссорились накануне? — невинно предположила Наташа, и Стив не выдержал.

— Потому что мы не обменивались телефонами!

— О-оооо! — сказали все хором.

Самое время было бы получить сигнал выдвигаться, но увы. Стив совершенно серьезно предпочел бы еще одно нападение читаури любопытству своей команды — противостоять читаури было неизмеримо проще. 

Ему пришлось наскоро придумать историю знакомства в кафе, визитку с электронным адресом и длительное ожидание ответа на короткое, но заинтересованное послание.

— Письма? Не шутишь? — с жалостливым недоумением переспросил Старк. — Кому может прийти в голову переписываться, если есть телефоны?

— Я старомоден.

— Скажи лучше, что забыл спросить номер.

— Не счел возможным.

— Забыл или постеснялся, — сделал вывод Клинт. 

— Ну хоть не струсил.

— Визитка? Она риэлтер?

— Почему риэлтер?

— Кто еще носит с собой визитки?

— Может, адвокат?

— Дизайнер?

— Торговый представитель, впаривающий мужчинам средства для потенции, а женщинам — для похудания.

— Что из этого нужно Роджерсу? 

— Массажист?

— А вот хороший массажист всегда нужен.

— О, как-то у меня была одна массажистка! Такое творила своими пальчиками, м-ммм…

— В любом случае должен быть не только адрес, но и телефон.

— Бухгалтер, — вставил Стив.

— Что?

— Она бухгалтер. Помогает с налогами, декларациями о доходах — всякое такое.

— О, у Капитана Америка проблемы с налогами?

— Нет, она… симпатичная.

— Насколько?

— Брюнетка. Стройная. Карие глаза. Такая… знойная, — Стив мысленно попросил у Лайзы прощения, поскольку описывал именно ее — не говорить же о юной Энн, а больше никто в голову не пришел.

— Да ты что?! То есть средства для потенции тебе точно не нужны?

— Благодарю, Тони, но нет.

— То есть вы уже?..

— Получены новые данные. Я введу вас в курс дела, — сжалился Коулсон, отвлекая внимание на себя, и Стив мысленно пообещал возместить ему загубленные карточки хотя бы частично.

Главное, что в принципе Стив не солгал — он действительно проверял почту, но не в ожидании письма, а в надежде увидеть уведомление, что на сайте для него оставлено новое сообщение. Этому тоже научила Энн — настраивать рассылку уведомлений, проверять количество просмотров анкеты, смотреть, когда пользователь был последний раз онлайн. Разумеется, он не стал бы отвечать на сообщение даже в период вот такого вынужденного безделья. И читать не стал бы. И ни в коем случае не открыл бы страничку сайта в непосредственной близости от Старка и Романовой в принципе. Но почта — это совершенно другое дело. Просто чтобы убедиться, ему написали.  
И уведомления действительно были — два. За неделю ему по одному разу написали Энн и Лайза. От ЗС ни слова.

«Надеюсь, у тебя все в порядке, — думал Стив, вытянувшись на специально подогнанной под его размер койке. — И ты не исчезнешь как Баки. Черт. Он как сквозь землю провалился. Бак, ты же знаешь, что я ищу тебя? И найду, где бы ты ни был. Обещаю».

Мысли текли, путались сонно, перескакивали с одного на другое. Стив засыпал, и ему снилось полученное сообщение. Имя адресата расплывалось, но оно точно было от Баки. Бог знает, откуда взялась эта уверенность. Стив пытался открыть его и прочитать, но курсор мельтешил перед глазами и никак не желал наводиться на конверт. 

***   
Три часа ночи — не самое лучшее время для разумных и взвешенных поступков. Да и для любых поступков, если уж на то пошло. Если ты не работаешь в ночную смену, не занимаешься тем увлекательным делом, для которого нужен «правильный партнер» (ну или хоть какой-то партнер, потому что в одиночку — не так приятно) и не сидишь в больнице у чьей-то постели, максимум, что стоит сделать — выбраться из-под теплого одеяла, попить водички, опустошить при необходимости мочевой пузырь и снова завалиться спать. Стив именно это и планировал, но вот беда — сна не было ни в одном глазу.

Он уже заварил и выпил ромашковый чай, отлил, бездумно попереключал каналы телевизора, попробовал почитать разрекламированного Сэмом Мураками — соскучился, но даже задремать не получилось.   
Упаковка сдобного печенья и литровая кружка теплого молока свидетельствовали о безоговорочной капитуляции.  
Стив строго сказал себе, что зайдет только на минуточку, и был близок к тому, чтобы сдержать слово — новых сообщений все равно не было. Но один из корреспондентов Гранта обнадеживающе подмигивал зеленым. Раздумывать было некогда — пользователь мог разлогиниться в любой момент.

«Привет! Не спишь?)))»

ЗС, …лет:  
«Как и ты».

Стив придвинулся ближе к столу, на миг сжимая руки в кулаки перед тем как снова коснуться клавиатуры. В ответной реплике не было ни вопроса, ни смайла. В ней не чувствовалась готовность к продолжению беседы, но она была! И появилась на мониторе всего минуту спустя. Следовало считать это добрым знаком.

«Бессонница или работа? Если работаешь, отвлекать не буду, но можно и поболтать».

Стив тоже постарался писать лаконично, но в конце добавил краснеющего человечка, стремясь выразить готовность извиниться за любопытство. Он прекрасно понимал, что причин может быть множество. Помимо озвученных — другой часовой пояс, болезнь, привычку зависать в Сети по ночам. И самую очевидную — поиск новых знакомств. Последняя ему совершенно не нравилась.   
Он ровным счетом ничего не знал о ЗС, а узнать почему-то хотелось.

ЗС, …лет:  
«Смотрю фильм».

Ответ завершал смайл с ведерком попкорна в кинотеатре. Стив победно вскинул кулак. Это почти улыбка, правда? И опять же очень быстро.

«Что смотришь?»

ЗС, …лет:  
«Мистер Смит едет в Вашингтон».

Стив перечитал дважды, чтобы убедиться. Он обожал этот фильм — когда-то. В прошлой жизни. Готов был пересматривать снова и снова, жаль только, не позволяли сквозняки в карманах. Он торопливо набрал, едва не пропуская буквы:

«Правда?! Вот это да! Внезапно! Знаешь его? Это же мой любимый! По какому каналу показывают? Давно идет?»

ЗС, .. лет:  
«Да, он указан у тебя в анкете))) Просто вспомнилось — захотелось пересмотреть. Не по телевизору. Пятнадцать минут».

«Подожди, посмотрим вместе, хочешь? Поставь на паузу!!!»

Стив сам от себя не ожидал подобного предложения, в нем не было ни малейшего смысла. Это даже нельзя было назвать совместным просмотром. Но он уже торопливо открывал папку с видео и проглядывал названия. 

ЗС, …лет:  
«Хорошо, жду))))»

«Спасибо! Знаешь, мы смотрели его с другом. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе? Раз десять не меньше)) У нас…»

Он случайно нажал на отправку, не дописав. Но это было к лучшему. Что он мог сказать? «У нас не было денег, поэтому иногда мы пробирались в зал после того, как гас свет — один отвлекал билетера, другой проскакивал. Если везло, просачивались оба, если нет — неудачник ждал на улице. Баки чаще всего позволял Стиву попасть в зал. Во-первых, он умел забалтывать кого угодно. Во-вторых, Стив был мельче. В тридцать девятом ему было двадцать два — на редкость несолидное поведение, если вдуматься. Но он действительно любил этот фильм.

«У нас был видеомагнитофон. И кассеты. Знаешь, такие, старые. Не у нас, конечно — у родителей. Хорошее было время))))))»

Он запустил проигрыватель и писал, пока шли начальные тиры.

ЗС, … лет:  
«Мы тоже смотрели с другом. Он убеждал меня, что даже один человек способен изменить жизнь к лучшему».

«Я тоже так думал, веришь?))))»

ЗС, …лет:  
«Теперь не думаешь?»

«Один — нет. В одиночку никто не способен. Теперь я это твердо усвоил. Но это не значит, что не нужно пытаться))))) Кстати, ты знаешь, что Джеймс Стюарт ушел на войну добровольцем? Бросил карьеру, посчитав, что на фронте от него больше пользы».

ЗС, … лет:  
«О, да. И об этом мне друг в свое время все уши прожужжали. Джеймс Стюарт — пример для подражания».  
Смайл под сообщением демонстрировал утомление и безграничное терпение.

«Хорошо, тогда я молчу! ))) Все, у меня пятнадцать минут. Ты со мной? Чур, смотрим до конца!»

ЗС, … лет:  
«Я с тобой. До конца».

Перед Стивом на мониторе никому не известный Джефферсон Смит совершал невозможное, и казалось, что под задницей не удобный диван, а жесткие сиденья дешевого кинотеатра. И если повернуть голову, мерцанье экрана выхватит из темноты легкий профиль Баки, гладко зализанную темную челку и белый воротник его рубашки. Черно-белое воспоминание о черно-белом фильме.

***   
Последние две недели Стив едва доползал до дома.   
Фьюри решил возродить «Удар» и порекомендовал Стиву заняться вопросом лично. На уточнение, не разумнее ли поручить это Хилл, раз уж кадрами всегда ведала она, отрезал, что Мария нужна ему для другого, а некоторые и так расслабились. И если капитан Роджерс впоследствии планирует работать не в одиночку, то и команду должен подбирать сам. И нет, Мстители не считаются. Мир нужно спасать не каждый день, а забивать гвозди микроскопом нерационально.

— Тогда уж не микроскопом, а дизель-молотом, — педантично поправил Стив, но Фьюри велел не умничать. 

Умничать Стив и не стал.  
Более того, он тут же обратился к Сэму, а потом и к Хилл, рассудив, что не пользоваться чужим опытом недальновидно и тактически неверно. Он бы и с Наташей посоветовался, но она, к сожалению, была недоступна.

Повода волноваться не было — почти. Все время от времени исчезали с радаров, и причин хватало — от совершенно секретных заданий до желания забиться в нору и перевести дух. Задавать лишние вопросы было не принято — человек вернется и сам все расскажет. Если захочет.  
А случись что…  
Стив не мог объяснить, но давно убедился, что скверные новости не заставляют себя ждать, и случись что, об этом тут же стало бы известно. Да и Бартон обмолвился, что он в курсе планов подруги.

И если говорить начистоту, времени на волнения не оставалось. Анкеты, собеседования, планы тренировок, сами тренировки — в зале и на полигоне, отчеты и снова собеседования.  
Он приползал домой, наскоро жевал что-то из того, что можно положить на хлеб и хлебом же придавить, и отключался, видя во сне бесконечные файлы, фотографии, размытые лица и бланки отчетов. О личной жизни даже вспоминать было некогда.

Поэтому, когда зазвонил телефон, Стив сначала взял трубку, бодро рявкнув «Роджерс», не открывая глаз, и только потом посмотрел на имя звонившего.

— Нат? Что случилось?

— Почему именно случилось?

— Сейчас почти полночь. Ты в такое время не звонишь просто поболтать.

— Я — нет? — тут же уцепилась за его уточнение Наташа. — А кто обычно звонит тебе в полночь? Твоя таинственная корреспондентка? Вы наконец обменялись телефонами?

— Старк иногда, особенно если заработается. И не уходи от темы.

— Я просто еще не перестроилась. Извини, совсем забыла. Смена часовых поясов, сам понимаешь.

Она совершенно точно врала. Не про часовые пояса — в это Стив поверил сразу, а про «забыла». Наташа забывала только то, что хотела сама — и то скорее откладывала на потом и доставала в самый неподходящий для собеседника момент. Ей явно хотелось выговориться, рассказать о чем-то, и Стив подыграл:  
— Фьюри отправлял тебя на задание? Одну?

— Нет, он тут ни при чем. — Наташа издала странный звук — то ли всхлип, то ли шипение. — Считай, что я брала отгул. 

— Ты не ранена?

— Что? — Теперь послышался шорох — видимо она зажала трубку плечом. — А, нет. Меня пытались сожрать заживо, но я цела. Правда, чешется все так, что впору содрать кожу.

— Сожрать?! Либо ты мне рассказываешь все и в подробностях, либо я сейчас же еду к тебе, — заявил Стив, поудобнее устраиваясь на подушке.

Разумеется, никуда ехать он не собирался.

— Не вздумай! Я ужасно выгляжу.

— Потому что тебя пытались сожрать, но не успели?

— Если бы ты видел этих тварей, тебе было бы не до шуток!

— Тварей? Так ты ездила в джунгли? Потому что я не думаю, что пропустил бы очередное инопленетное вторжение. Кто-то наверняка ввел бы в курс дела. Так что скорее всего джунгли.

— Не умничай, Шерлок. Нет.

— В пустыню? О чем ты, о змеях, скорпионах? Точно не о людях.

— О комарах, — проворчала Наташа. — На редкость злобные гады.

— Комары? — переспросил Стив. — Ты имеешь в виду москитов? Все-таки речь идет о тропиках?

— Обычные комары. Правда, огромные, как истребители, и настырные, как позеленевший Брюс. Ни один репеллент их не берет.

— И водятся такие?..

— Под Архангельском.

Стив мгновенно сел, отшвырнув одеяло. Добровольно на родину Романова не возвращалась никогда.

— Что случилось в России, Наташа? — он говорил мягко, а пальцы сжимали телефон так, что пластик едва не треснул. — Тебе нужна помощь?

— Помощь была нужна тебе. Как мне казалось. — Ее голос неуловимо изменился, и стало понятно, что игра в намеки закончилась. Наташа готова была делиться информацией. — Мне сообщили, что под Иксой произошло землетрясение.

— Где это?

— Крошечный поселок в трехстах пятидесяти километрах от Архангельска.

— Разве это сейсмически опасный район?

— Ни в коем случае. Но за землетрясение можно принять направленный взрыв при разработке руды, неудачный запуск космического аппарата, падение ступеней ракеты, испытание оружия. Включи воображение, Стив, и продолжи список.

— Где-то там у русских есть космодром, так? Но что тебя заинтересовало?

— Есть, но дело не в нем. Поселок обслуживал колонию строгого режима и рудник. Колонию перенесли лет пятнадцать назад, работы на руднике забросили, поселок захирел.

— Продолжай. 

— Поверь, это глухие места, Стив. Там почти невозможно встретить случайных людей. В поселке вообще никого не осталось, а из соседней деревушки уцелело два дома и полтора жителя.

— Это как?

— Древний дед с козой. Живет один, только раз в два месяца ему привозят кое-какие продукты и водку. Он и стал свидетелем. — Наташа вздохнула и, видимо, отпила из чашки. — Жаловался шоферу, что накануне тряхнуло знатно — то ли два раза, то ли три. Через какое-то время — он не мог сказать точно — мимо деревни кто-то прошел. Да не по дороге, а за огородом.

— Кто-то? — недоуменно переспросил Стив.

— Он сказал — не то парень, не то девка. Высокая, в штанах, в куртке, с рюкзаком. Шла быстро, он ее не разглядел.

— Почему ему показалось, что это женщина?

— Говорит, на ходу волосы резинкой стянула, вот и решил.

Стив помолчал, прикрыв глаза. Наташа ему не мешала.

— Это мог быть кто угодно. Турист. Бродяга. Ты бы не полетела на другой конец света ради невнятного описания. 

— Нет, — Стив представил, как она одобрительно улыбается. — Ради описания — нет. Мне не доводилось бывать там раньше, но ходили слухи, что колония была прикрытием и полигоном для одной из баз. Она активно работала в середине прошлого века, потом ее то ли законсервировали, то ли ликвидировали. Однако сообщение о землетрясении заинтересовало спецслужбы, а у меня … есть там источник информации. Это оказалось любопытно.

— Что ты обнаружила?

— Что слухи не лгали. Скрытые помещения под казармами и укрепленный бункер под административным зданием очень похожи на то, что мы с тобой видели в вашем лагере в Нью-Джерси. Только оборудование по большей части вывезено, зато, видимо оставался архив. Как под Нейвой, помнишь?

Еще бы Стив не помнил!

— Но его забрали?

— Сожгли. Возможно, не весь. Бункер поврежден взрывами и пожаром. — Наташа вздохнула. — Удалось установить, что взрывчатка самодельная — и только. Сколько человек там побывало, забрали что-то или нет — не ясно. Записки, как ты понимаешь, никто не на дверь не прикрепил. До прессы информация не дошла, объект закрыли. Официальная версия — хулиганство сталкеров. Но мой источник подтвердил, что база использовалась для проекта «Зимний Солдат».

— Сталкеров искать не стали?

— Ну почему же? Сразу, по горячим следам. Только следов не нашли. 

Стив услышал, как Наташа снова усмехается, и не мог понять, прячется в усмешке восхищение или разочарование.

— И ты? — счел нужным уточнить он, хотя и так знал ответ. Если бы Наташа располагала информацией — сообщила бы сразу, не тратила бы столько слов.

— И я, — подтвердила она. — Ни туристов, ни, как ты выразился, бродяг. Если это был он, то зацепок он нам не оставил. 

— Почему не позвала меня?

— Одной проще. Поверь, я все проверила тщательно.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Он действительно не сомневался и прекрасно понимал резоны Наташи, но все равно думал, что если бы полетел сам, то нашел бы хоть что-то. Любое подтверждение присутствия Баки. Что-то, что укрепило бы его надежду.

Закончив разговор, он долго сидел, изучая гугл-карты и силясь представить, где сейчас Баки. Оставался ли он все еще в России. Был ли он там вообще. Что он мог почерпнуть из найденных документов и куда собирался отправиться дальше. Особого смысла в размышлениях не было — Стив не знал даже примерных планов Баки — но и перестать думать и просто пойти спать он не мог. 

Очнуться его заставило чувство голода. Часы показывали без четверти три, будильник должен был прозвонить в шесть утра, а есть хотелось невыносимо.  
Полупустой пакет молока и начатая пачка крекеров оптимизма не внушали.

— Вот ведь, — грустно прокомментировал ситуацию Стив. — Хотел же зайти за продуктами.

Он действительно собирался заскочить в магазинчик у дома, но прошел мимо, мысленно перебирая вопросы последнего теста. Потом доел хлеб с ветчиной и помидорами, пообещав себе, что позавтракает по дороге в Центр. 

— Значит спать, — приказал он. — Все равно скоро утро.

Но сон не шел.  
Взбудораженный наташиными известиями мозг не хотел отключаться. Стив ворочался, перекладывал подушку и старательно не представлял отбивную с картошкой. Выдержки хватило ненадолго.

— Десять минут, — поклялся он, загружая сайт. — Просто чтобы переключиться. Все равно тут никого нет.

Но возле имени Энн ярко светилась зеленая точка. Он отстучал:

«Привет! Почему не спишь так поздно?»

Энн, 18 лет:  
«О, какие люди!)))))))))) Кто бы говорил! Вышел на охоту или просто серфишь?)))))))))))))))»

Стив решил быть честным.  
«Не могу уснуть — проголодался».

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Накромсал бутеров и совмещаешь приятное с вредным? Это дело».  
Под сообщением смайлик что-то издевательски жевал.

«Я бы с радостью, но не с чем».  
Он выбрал грустную рожицу.

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Делов-то! Закажи пиццу».

Это была мысль, но, увы, несвоевременная. Минимум полчаса на ожидание заказа, потом еще минут пятнадцать-двадцать на еду. Слишком долго.

«Потерплю)) А тебе и правда пора, если не хочешь проспать».  
Один смайлик строго грозил пальцем, второй — для смягчения эффекта — улыбался.

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Расслабься, завтра выходной. Ну сегодня уже. И у нас на час меньше!»

Стив перевел взгляд в угол монитора, пошевелил мышкой, проверяя дату и день недели. Действительно — воскресенье. Для него это, впрочем, ничего не меняло.  
И тут же замигал новый конвертик.

Лайза, 42 года:  
«Привет, Грант! Полуночничаешь или забыл выключить комп?»

«Рад тебя видеть! Да вот, не спится) Тебе тоже?»

Лайза, 42 года:  
«Сначала заболталась с новым знакомым, потом выбирала место для отпуска, потом туфли. Хотя туфли нужно мерить, я никогда не покупаю через Интернет, но посмотреть же можно? Знаешь как это бывает? Зайдешь за одним, попадется что-то другое, но не менее нужное. Сеть так затягивает…»  
Смайлик под сообщением помахивал яркой сумочкой.

Стив тоже никогда не приобретал обувь без примерки, но поскольку сам только что изучал расположение российских деревень, состояние дорог между ними, состав фауны в лесах под Архангельском и курс рубля к доллару, походя убив три часа, Лайзу он понимал.

«В таком случае, немедленно в постель!»

Уже отправив, он подумал, что сообщение вышло двусмысленным, и Лайза это заметит. И точно.

Лайза, 42 года:  
«Оу, ты флиртуешь или командуешь? Учти, я ведь соглашусь! К тебе или ко мне?»  
Рожицы подмигивали и издевательски смеялись.

«Извини, пожалуйста. Это только дружеский совет».

Лайза, 42 года:  
«Уже пошел на попятный?! Ну нет, Грант, так не пойдет. Обнадежил девушку и отказываешься?»

«Нет-нет, я допиваю молоко, доедаю крекеры и иду спать. Один».

Стив устало фыркнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Кажется, так вышло еще хуже. Общение с девушками никогда не было его сильной стороной.

Лайза, 42 года:  
«Крекеры ночью??? С ума сошел! Кто ест по ночам?»  
Для убедительности она добавила пять возмущенных колобков.

«Я не идеален».

Лайза, 42 года.  
«Теперь я в этом уверена)))))))))»

Вздохнув, Стив попрощался. Конечно, она не была разочарована и просто подтрунивала над ним, но все равно оправдываться за ночной перекус было немного неловко.

Уже потянувшись закрыть страницу, он заметил вспыхнувшую зеленую точку рядом с ником ЗС.  
Едва не опрокинув стакан, он торопливо отстучал:  
«Привет! Давно тебя не видел!»

Настроение тут же подскочило. Он и правда давно не общался с Три-си, недели две как минимум, а то и все три — не было времени писать. Уведомления о сообщениях не приходили, значит, и его никто не искал. И тем приятнее была возможность перекинуться парой фраз.  
Однако ответа не было. Он предпринял еще одну попытку.

«Ты там? Я просто узнать, как дела! Все в порядке?»

Тишина.

Стив нервно потер ладони о колени. Еще минут пять он подождет и напишет снова. Он так и не выяснил, где живет его собеседница и чем занимается. У нее сейчас день и она работает? Или завтракает? Или так же пережидает бессонницу? 

Цифры лениво менялись в углу монитора, кончики пальцев покалывало от желания обновить страницу.  
Звук уведомления заставил его вздрогнуть.

ЗС, …лет:  
«Здесь. Нужно было уехать ненадолго».

Стив счастливо выдохнул, даже не осознав, что задерживал дыхание.

«Отпуск или по работе? Как прошло? Удалось повеселиться? Ничего, что я спрашиваю? Если не хочешь, не рассказывай».

ЗС, … лет:  
«Не работа, скорее личное. О веселье речь не шла, но цель достигнута».

— Личное? Только не свидание! Это не было свиданием? Но если и так, оно тебя не порадовало.

Стив ощутил слабенький всплеск злорадства и тут же устыдился. Мало ли у Три-си могло быть личных дел, не включающих в себя потенциальных соперников Стива Роджерса?

«О, надеюсь, никто не умер? Но если повод был настолько печальным, прими мои соболезнования».

Он откинулся на спинку дивана, нетерпеливо таращась в монитор.

ЗС, … лет:  
«На этот раз никто не умер. Просто нужно было кое-куда съездить и кое-что забрать. Далеко, неприятно, много лишних бумаг».

— Съездить, — проворчал Стив. Недовольства он не испытывал, скорее чувствовал облегчение. — Все куда-то ездят, один я никуда не еду. Наташа вон даже в Россию летала, Баки вообще неизвестно где носит. 

«Рад, что у тебя все хорошо. А по поводу бумаг ужасно сочувствую. Сам не люблю с ними разбираться, а сейчас как раз приходится. По работе. Не буду утомлять тебя подробностями».

Ему внезапно захотелось выговориться. Не набросать план, как с Хилл, не просто посоветоваться, как с Сэмом, не отшутиться, как с Тони. Захотелось рассказать, как физически выматывают не тренировки даже, а писанина, как страшно напортачить с выбором и подвести людей, как иногда выбешивает ответственность и чужие ожидания. И как до одури порой страшно ошибиться. Он набирает команду сам, он должен доверять бойцам, но ведь и Рамлоу с его людьми он доверял. Да, «Удар» — создание Гидры, но разве Стив может ручаться, что проказа уничтожена полностью? Что не возродится под новым именем, но с прежними целями? Он не боялся, что предадут его, но не простил бы себе, если бы в результате незамеченного им предательства пострадали другие.

Стив мотнул головой и невесомо погладил клавиатуру. Рассказать такое он мог только очень близкому человеку. Тому кто знает не Гранта, не Капитана даже, а Стива Роджерса. К сожалению, Три-си не Баки.

Новых сообщений не было.

Он перечитал короткую переписку еще раз, нахмурился. Показалось, что последние слова звучат холодно, так, словно Стив не хочет больше общаться. Да и сообщения Три-си сухие как строчки рапорта. Чертыхнувшись шепотом и радуясь, что никто этого не слышал, Стив набрал:  
«Ты еще здесь? Извини, ты, наверное устала, да? Время позднее, я тебя отвлекаю?»  
Он добавил смайлик, краснеющий и виновато шаркающий ножкой.

ЗС, … лет:  
«Здесь. Жарю мясо».

—Что?! Нет, правда?!

«Ты делаешь что?»

ЗС, … лет:  
«Готовлю. Есть хочу — сил нет».

— Нет, вы видали?

Он буквально вбивал клавиши в клавиатуру:  
«Какое мясо ночью?! Как?!»

ЗС, … лет:  
«Свиные отбивные. По две минуты с каждой стороны на разогретой сковороде. Что тут готовить? Сейчас еще картошка дойдет, и можно есть».

«Пригласи меня в гости! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!»

Стив не заметил, когда нажал Caps Lock, но исправлять не стал. Вдогонку он послал самый жалобный смайлик, который нашел.

ЗС, … лет:  
«На двоих не хватит».  
Для усиления эффекта ему еще и язык показали. 

Стив сглотнул, не понимая, когда рот успел наполниться слюной.

«Я мало ем, вот увидишь. Меня легко прокормить. Могу привезти с собой что-нибудь и помыть посуду)))»

ЗС, … лет:  
«Не стоит. Я умею мыть посуду, и у меня все есть».

«Признайся, что просто жадничаешь. Не хочешь делиться, так и скажи)))»

ЗС, … лет:  
«Я именно это и говорю. Иди уже спать, во сне есть не так хочется».

Стив рассмеялся.  
Над ним явно издевались, а он чувствовал восхищение, сдобренное толикой зависти. Сейчас он мог с чистым сердцем сказать, что влюбился. Знать бы еще, в кого.

«Слушаюсь, мэм!»  
Кстати найденный желтый колобок раз за разом браво отдавал честь.

ЗС, … лет:  
«Салага)))»

Стив улыбался, выключая ноутбук. Улыбался, ополаскивая лицо и расстилая постель. Улыбался, зажимая одеяло в кулаке и притягивая его к груди.   
Сквозь дрему вспомнилось как Баки всегда пытался оставить ему лучший кусок, под предлогом того, что Стив все еще растет и ему надо хорошо питаться.

— Я уже вырос, — возразил он как-то уже после Аццано. — Видишь? А ты скверно выглядишь.

— Теперь тебе тем более надо больше, — заявил Баки, всучивая ему банку. — Ешь уже чертову тушенку и не спорь.

Он так и уснул с улыбкой и проспал счастливым все два оставшихся часа.

***   
Набранная ударная группа получила официальное название «Щит», только теперь это не было аббревиатурой. Она насчитывала двадцать бойцов, среди которых были как перспективные новички, так и рекомендованные Сэмом ветераны. Старк хоть и ворчал, что отошел от дел, но помог с вооружением.   
В один прекрасный день Наташа привела чуть не за руку щуплую девчушку, заявив, что без хорошего программиста они ничто.

— Боже, Нат! — возмутился Стив, разглядывая светлый хвостик на макушке. — Ей же нет восемнадцати!

— Ей двадцать девять, и она — один из лучших хакеров, которых я знаю.

— Катя Линник, — протянутая Стиву рука казалась совсем крошечной в его ладони. — Техподдержка и программное обеспечение. Я выполню любой запрос по поиску и распространению информации, но не просите меня качать вам порно. Тем более, чистить ноуты и планшеты после того, как скачаете его сами.

За спиной захихикали, и Стив негромко кашлянул. Этого хватило, чтобы посторонние звуки смолкли.

— Ни в коем случае, — заверил он. — У вас непривычное имя. Вы из России?

— Из Украины.

— Мы работали вместе, — уточнила Наташа. — Когда-то.

— Хорошо, попробуем.

Он обернулся. Присутствующие члены «Щита» старательно делали вид, что не облизываются и не распушают хвосты. 

Появление девушки предсказуемо повлияло на дисциплину. Наташа была не членом команды, а приходящим — очень редко — инструктором, к ней относились соответственно, не пытаясь заигрывать и строить глазки. Катя же с первых минут вызвала раздраженное недоумение у одной части сослуживцев и вполне объяснимый интерес у другой. Стив опасался, что придется вмешаться, но Наташа утащила его к кофемашине и насильно всучила в руки чашку.

— Без тебя разберутся.

— Но если…

— Они большие мальчики и справятся без няньки. Поверь, любому коллективу нужна встряска.

— А если она выльется в сотрясение мозга? Похоже, твоя протеже отличается от тебя только цветом волос.

— Думаешь, стоит сменить имидж? — Наташа задумчиво потянула себя за огненно-рыжую прядь и взяла кофе Стива. Сделав глоток, она поморщилась. — Ну а если кто-то и не убережет свои мозги от сотрясения, то ему тут не место.

— А говорят, что русским свойственно сострадание.

— Брешут. Кстати, тебя волнует чужая личная жизнь, потому что нет своей?

Стив тоже отпил кофе. Вполне неплохой, и что ей не понравилось?

— Ну почему же? Я в активном поиске.

— Активно ты ищешь только Барнса. И то нашими руками.

— Это само собой. Новости есть?

— Думаешь, от тебя бы их скрыли? — взгляд Наташи был полон грусти, но Стив подозревал, что сочувствует она скорее его глупости. — Ты представляешь, какая гора информации перелопачивается ежедневно?

— Не вручную же.

— Нет, но за программой тоже надо проверять. Тем более, что она периодически выдает сомнительные результаты. Типа такого.

Наташа открыла на планшете мутное изображение — мужчина, стоит в четверть оборота к камере, глядя в телефон. Наверное он притормозил на ходу, проверяя сообщение или набирая номер. На нем неброская куртка, бейсболка, на фото он по пояс. Телефон в правой руке, голова опущена, из-под козырька бейсболки видна небритая щека и подбородок, форму губ не разобрать, но Стиву показалось, что они улыбаются. Дата в углу вчерашняя.

— Это может быть кто угодно.

— Вот именно. И таких тысячи. Конкретно это снимок сделан с камеры у твоего дома, потому я и сохранила. Не похож?

— И да, и нет. Удалось его найти?

— Ищем. Но если это и правда Барнс, то он нахал.

— Не без того, — пробормотал Стив, проводя пальцем по экрану. — Я всегда восхищался.

 

Пару дней спустя он понял, что все действительно утряслось без него. Тренировки вошли в привычный ритм, а бумажной работы убавилось. Катю почему-то стали звать Радисткой Кэт, но откликалась она охотно и не обижалась.   
Стив приходил домой до полуночи и даже ухитрялся перекинуться парой слов в сети, если было с кем.   
После той почти несерьезной попытки напроситься в гости вопрос о развиртуализации между ним и ЗС не вставал, но Стив не жалел о случайной несдержанности. Он хотел встретиться. Хотел увидеть глаза своей собеседницы, услышать звук ее голоса. Хотел, но не торопил события. Все должно было идти своим чередом.

***   
В углу мигали новые уведомления.

Брэд и Кира, 40 лет:  
«Привет, Грант! Нашел себе кого? Надумал насчет секса? Мы опять приглашаем!»  
Смайлики под сообщением совершали неприличные движения.

Открыв форму, Стив набрал сообщение. Стер. Снова набрал.

— Надо же, какая настойчивость.

Брэд и Кира, 40 лет:  
«Слушай, если ты боишься снизу, то можешь трахнуть меня, я только за. Я по-всякому люблю! Ну или развлечешься с Кирой, а я просто посмотрю».

«Спасибо, я все еще не заинтересован».

Он подавил желание стукнуться пару раз головой о клавиатуру — повредить ноутбук было бы обидно. Следующее было от Энн, но она заходила в сеть вчера.

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Собираюсь на свидание. Пожелай мне удачи!)))))))))))))»  
«Ну или не желай. И это даже не свидание».  
«Это Дэннис Коннел — сообщаю, чтобы ты не волновался. Учился на класс старше. Ходил такой важный, на нас ноль внимания. А в прошлом году поступил в колледж и укатил. Я уж думала, он сюда и дорогу забыл, а фиг! Вернулся такой — не узнать. Шмотки клевые, татуху набил, серьга в ухе. На выходные типа. Пришел в нашу забегаловку — все на него шеи посворачивали. Ну и пригласил в кино.  
А я пойду!»  
«Да, если ты вздумаешь переживать и включишь режим папочки, то как пользоваться презиками, я знаю)))))))))))))))»

Между сообщениями проходило по несколько минут, а с последнего минуло больше суток.  
Первый порыв — кинуться к Старку за костюмом и рвануть в Топику — Стив подавил — не без колебаний, но успешно. Отказаться от поиска Дэнниса Коннела с помощью Кати было чуть сложнее. Сокрушенно вздохнув, он написал:  
«Отзовись, как сможешь. Я все же беспокоюсь».

Последней написала Лайза.  
Лайза, 42 года:  
«Кажется, я выхожу замуж! Поверить не могу! Он неглупый, спокойный, в меру заботливый. Но секс!!! Секс просто потрясающий!»

Она тоже была офлайн, так что Стив коротко передал ей поздравления и попросил рассказать о подробностях. Не о сексе, разумеется, боже упаси. Просто на всякий случай, вдруг костюм Старка все же понадобится, а так не придется клянчить его дважды.

Он сделал несколько нетерпеливых кругов по комнате, когда раздался сигнал.

ЗС, … лет:  
«Привет».

Жизнь, и так неплохая, моментально восхитительной.

— У меня уже условный рефлекс выработался, — сообщил Стив.

«Привет! Очень рад тебя видеть!)))»  
«То есть читать».  
«Я счастлив, что ты здесь)))))))))))))»

ЗС, … лет:  
«Примерно так?»  
Внизу прыгала и виляла хвостом маленькая собачка.

Стив собрался согласиться и даже добавить еще каких-нибудь смайликов, демонстрирующих бурную радость, когда мигнул новый конверт.

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Отзываюсь. Я цела, никто меня не похитил. И даже маньяк не встретился)  
Скука!»

«Привет! Спасибо, что сообщила. Как все прошло?»

Энн, 18 лет:  
«На удивление неплохо. Вчера ходили в кино, сегодня на вечеринку к Веронике. Я тебе про нее не рассказывала, но поверь — ничего интересного. Разве что предки часто в разъездах, и она строит из себя крутую. К ней и ходят просто потому, что больше некуда. Но это не так, как в фильмах — когда море пива, веселье, потом кто-то блюет с балкона, соседи вызывают полицию, а главная героиня красиво лишается девственности на родительской кровати. Тут пива мало, соседи такие, что что до кровати дело не дойдет. Да и закрыто там.  
Короче, тоска. Дэннису надо уезжать рано утром, так что мы свалили. Я дома и все норм».

«Мне кажется, или ты расстроена?»

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Да чего там расстраиваться? Я знала, что там будет. Не первый раз же».

«Нет, я про Дэнниса. Создается впечатление, что ты разочарована. Прости, что лезу не в свое дело, но он тебя не обидел?»

Стив перечитал сообщение дважды, прежде чем отправить, и все равно сомневался, стоило ли. Но настроение обычно веселой Энн, кажется, оставляло желать лучшего. 

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Дэннис? Нет, что ты. Он такой милый((((»

«Ты ошиблась со скобочками или что-то произошло? Если тебя расстроил не он, то кто?»

Стив решил, что не будет проводить воспитательную работу с мистером Коннелом, пока не выяснит степень его вины. Но как только выяснит…

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Я не знаю, Грант».  
Смайлик растерянно разводил руками.

Следом пришло:  
«Он меня не обижал, правда. Руки не распускал, целоваться не лез. Даже ни на что не намекал((( А я и правда взяла презики. И оделась… ну понимаешь? Начерта, спрашивается?  
Блин, зачем я тебе это рассказываю???»  
Смайлы выражали противоречивые эмоции — от безудержного веселья до горьких слез.

Стив задумался. Он не очень хорошо разбирался в отношениях, но немало знал о разочаровании.

«Тебе кажется, что ты его не привлекаешь?»

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Да! Он со мной как с малолеткой!((((( Зачем звать на свидание, если потом только чмокнул в щечку? Ожидал чего-то другого? Ну так предложил бы! Блинский блин!»

«Он поцеловал тебя?»

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Говорю же — в щечку(((( Вчера и сегодня((( А он такой клевый! И поболтать интересно — не то что с некоторыми. Только про бейсбол и тачки. Он на ветеринара учится — так круто! Я зверье обожаю, а он столько знает уже((((((((( Кстати, уговаривал меня сдать тесты и попробовать поступить осенью. Типа в жизни пригодится, а официанткой я всегда быть смогу, если припрет. Ну куда мне учиться, а?»

«То есть вы общались два дня? Ходили в кино, на вечеринку, с которой ушли вдвоем, и Дэннис дважды поцеловал тебя? Тебе не кажется, что ты ему нравишься, но он просто проявляет уважение?»

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Думаешь? Да нахрена мне его уважение? Свалил, а в колледже наверняка есть девчонка(((»

«Не ругайся. Вы обменялись телефонами?»

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Да, но это ничего не значит. Все постоянно просят телефон, а потом не звонят((((((((((((( Ты меня просто успокаиваешь».

«Я не могу ручаться, что Дэннис позвонит — я его не знаю. Но либо это произойдет — и вы продолжите общение, либо нет — и оставишь это в прошлом, но будешь точно знать, Дэннис не стоит твоих переживаний».

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Ты зануда, ты в курсе?)))))))))))))))))))))))»

«Да, мне постоянно говорят))))»

Энн, 18 лет:  
«Но я всю равно тебя люблю!)))))))))))))))))»

«А вот этого не говорят)))»

Стив усмехнулся всплывшему в последнем сообщении сердечку и двум обнимающимся колобкам. Ему бы такие проблемы.  
И тут же спохватился. Вникая в переживания Энн, он совершенно отвлекся от ЗС. 

ЗС, … лет:  
«Ты занят?»  
«Я не вовремя?»  
«Ладно, тогда позже».

К счастью, зеленая точка все еще горела, вселяя надежду.

Путая буквы и ругаясь, Стив набрал:  
«Прости-прости-прости! Я тут! Заболтался с девушкой».

— О, нет! Она подумает, что…

«Не девушкой».  
«То есть с девушкой, но это не моя».  
«С другом. Я говорил с другом. Теперь только с тобой, если ты еще не ушла».  
Смайлик отчаянно размахивал тонкими ручками, привлекая к себе внимание.

Стив поскреб подбородок, обдумывая, что еще можно добавить. И нужно ли.  
Тут же выяснилось, что не нужно.

ЗС, … лет:  
«О, просто заткнись! Я и так знаю, что девушки у тебя нет. И вообще все плохо с личной жизнью. Настолько, что о ней в принципе не стоит говорить».

— Это уже чересчур! И я еще боялся, что она обиделась.

«С чего бы это? Я что, произвожу впечатление неудачника?»

ЗС, … лет:  
«Есть постоянная партнерша?»

«Нет, но это ничего не значит».

ЗС, … лет:  
«Регулярный секс? Хоть какой-нибудь секс? Самоудовлетворение не считается».

— Они сегодня сговорились, — пожаловался Стив монитору и захотел мысленно поставить грустные скобочки. — Ладно.

Его смущали разговоры о сексе — не сам предмет, но необходимость облекать действия в слова. Возбуждающие словечки в процессе расхолаживали, мужские байки казалась неуважительными — он терпел их по необходимости, но подобных бесед старался избегать или отмалчиваться. Обсуждать же столь интимные темы с женщинами представлялось и вовсе странным. Либо они в постели, и секс просто есть, — либо нет, и говорить не о чем. Он не хвастался победами и не сокрушался о неудачах, не делился планами и не смаковал детали. Но слова ЗС его задели.

«Не хочу хвастаться, буквально сегодня мне предлагали секс втроем!»

— Технически это верно, и неважно, что я отказался.

ЗС, … лет:  
«Соглашайся. Две девушки сойдут за два раза))»

«Вообще-то девушка и парень, но я, пожалуй, последую твоему совету».

ЗС, … лет:  
«Это хуже, но все равно соглашайся. Вряд ли тебе светит другое предложение».

«Почему хуже?»

ЗС, …лет:  
«У тебя уже был опыт с парнями? Сверху или снизу? Понравилось?»

— Господи, о чем мы вообще? — Стив перечитал переписку, прижав ладонь к губам. — Кошмар какой-то. Конечно, нет!

«Нет».

ЗС, … лет:  
«Хочешь попробовать?»

«Нет. Наверное».

ЗС, …лет:  
«Когда-нибудь хотел? Только честно».

«Нет!»

Отрицание было первым, что пришло на ум и скопилось на кончиках пальцев, но от него ждали честности. И ведь правда.

«Да».

ЗС, … лет:  
«Расскажешь?»

Он отодвинул ноутбук — не отказываясь отвечать, а просто беря паузу. Было бы о чем рассказывать.

Во времена его юности об отношениях между мужчинами не говорили. Это было не принято. Не значит, что такого не случалось — случалось, разумеется, и Стив это знал, но знал отстраненно, как о чем-то из другой жизни, что никогда его не коснется. Его не возбуждали парни, и он сам не становился объектом их интереса. Тело было принято скрывать на людях, и единственный представитель мужского пола, которого Стив иногда видел вблизи раздетым, воспринимался как друг, брат, как самый близкий из людей, но ни в коем случае не возможный сексуальный партнер. Такое просто в голову не приходило — до лета сорок четвертого. 

На Восточном фронте разворачивалось наступление, американские войска прочно удерживали Марокко и Алжир, Английская авиация наносила ощутимые удары с севера, набирало силу движение Сопротивления. Гитлер неумолимо терял Францию, и прилагал все усилия, чтобы удержать.

Ревущие Коммандос должны были перехватить конвой, следующий к линии фронта.  
Грузовики с боеприпасами сопровождала охрана, усиленная СС. Разведка донесла, что к поставке оружия приложила руку — ну или щупальце — Гидра.  
Засаду организовали грамотно, но конвой задержался. Их ждали до ночи. Передатчик барахлил — Морита клялся, что дело в прошедшей грозе и повышенной ионизации воздуха, создающей помехи.  
Когда удалось связаться со штабом, Филлипс передал, что из-за дождей дорогу развезло, грузовики застряли и ждать их следует к утру. Стив приказал отдыхать, распределив смены караульных. Ни о каком огне речь не шла. Зажевав сухой паек, Коммандос устроились на земле, слившись в темноте с кустами и травой.   
Он сидел, прижимаясь спиной к стволу дуба. Баки привычно устроился рядом, но, уснув, сполз ниже, и неудобно скорчился, лежа ушибленным недавно боком на корявом корне. Вслушавшись в неровное дыхание, Стив перетащил его ближе, заставив положить голову себе на бедро — Баки приподнялся было, но тут же снова провалился в сон.   
Морита и Дум-Дум не издавали ни звука — удивительно, учитывая, как обычно храпел Дуган в лагере. Фэлсворт караулил метрах в двухстах впереди по дороге. А Дернье и Гейб переговаривались шепотом.   
Никто не услышал бы их за шумом ветра, но сыворотка обострила восприятие. И то до Стива долетали только отдельные французские слова, Говорили о женщинах — вполне определенного поведения.   
Понимая едва ли четверть, Стив разобрал «рот», «сосать», «глубоко», «член» — и предсказуемо заполнил пробелы. Гейб явно делился опытом, Дернье восхищенно цокал языком и изредка уточнял.   
Нашарив рядом шишку, Стив швырнул ее на звук и удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза, услышав раздосадованное шипение.   
Разговор стих, но подслушанные слова не желали стираться. Они обрели плоть, наполнились личными воспоминаниями, вызвали возбуждение. Стив чувствовала как нарастает знакомый жар, пока еще безличная нужда в разрядке, а потом Баки заерзал, прижимаясь теснее в поисках тепла, перекинул руку, обнимая Стива за бедра, и ткнулся лицом в ткань униформы. Желание оформилось, обрело имя, многократно усилилось из-за невозможности осуществления. Стив контролировал дыхание и пытался не думать, как напрягся его член всего в нескольких сантиметрах от губ Баки.  
Не чувствовать обострившийся запах. Не представлять.   
Он страшился пробуждения Баки и одновременно — с еще большим ужасом — ждал его. Попытки усмирить тело только больше распаляли жажду.  
Стив так и не уснул, и час спустя сменил Фэлсворта, не дав ему разбудить Мориту. Уходя, он укрыл Баки курткой.  
Потом ему удалось загнать недостойное желание вглубь, похоронить его, убедить себя в недопустимости — просто чтобы не думать о невозможности. Намного позже.

«Нет, извини. Это личное».

ЗС, … лет:  
«О, то есть в твоем предполагаемом свидании на троих парню можно на тебя рассчитывать? Ты не прочь? Почему просто не ищешь парней?»

«Выходит, я хотел только одного человека».

ЗС, … лет:  
«И если этот человек предложит, ты согласишься?»  
Смайлик под сообщением подмигивал как-то особенно развязно. 

— Да, — уверенно сказал Стив. — Если он предложит — да. Но пора закругляться.

«Я соглашусь, если предложишь ты, обещаю. Ты уделяешь слишком большое внимание моим желаниям — не хочешь их разделить?»  
Его смайлик выглядел не менее пошло. Просто в отместку.

ЗС, … лет:  
«Увы, боюсь, я не в твоем вкусе((((»

«Отчего же? Давай встретимся? Я постараюсь тебя не разочаровать».  
Букет цветов показался уместным.

ЗС, … лет:  
«Эй-эй, не так быстро!»

«Прости! Но я действительно хотел бы. Мне иногда кажется, что мы с тобой знакомы всю жизнь».

ЗС, … лет:  
«Мы будем ужасно смотреться вместе (((((».

«Внешность не главное, ты же знаешь».

ЗС, …лет:  
«Это смотря какая».

«Не поверю, пока не увижу. Ты можешь хотя бы прислать фото?»

ЗС, … лет:  
«Могу».  
«Вот, лови».

Стив недоверчиво уставился в монитор. Неужели Три-си действительно покажет ему?..  
Открыв входящий файл, он сначала удивленно моргнул, а потом расхохотался.

— Ну а чего я ожидал, спрашивается?!

С фотографии на него смотрел Хмурый Кот, мемами и демотиваторами с которым его одно время увлеченно забрасывал Бартон.  
Стив сохранил картинку на рабочем столе, и ощущение неуловимой, беспричинной радости не покидало его очень долго.

***   
— Какого черта ты туда полез? — поинтересовался Старк с порога. — И какого ты полез туда один?

Это были риторические вопросы, разумеется. Стив подозревал, что Тони в принципе любит вопросы — любые, обожает находить на них ответ, докапываясь до истины. Без них он не был ни гением, ни миллиардером. 

— Нужно было потащить за собой всех? — шепотом спросил Стив, когда стало ясно, что от него ждут какой-то реакции, но даже шепот вызвал всплеск головной боли. 

— Нужно было дождаться подкрепления.

— И потерять половину ребят.

— А так ты чуть не погиб сам!

Стив не стал озвучивать, что «чуть» не считается, он бы вообще с удовольствием отключился и продрых до полного выздоровления. Если бы не отвлекали.  
Старк скривился и раздраженно взлохматил волосы.

— Ненавижу террористов.

— Ну еще бы.

Стив тоже ненавидел террористов и с детства терпеть не мог больницы, поэтому, едва придя в себя, очень настойчиво попросил отпустить его домой — долечиваться. Его пробовали убедить остаться, он — предельно вежливо — отказывался.   
В конечном итоге ему пошли навстречу.

— Медицина тут бессильна, — заявил дежурный врач почему-то Коулсону, а не Стиву, — от упрямства лекарств нет. Только пусть соблюдает режим.

Коулсон пообещал проследить, Наташа ничего обещать не стала, но посмотрела выразительно, и Стива отправили домой.

На самом деле он легко отделался. 

О том, что фармацевтический исследовательский центр, расположенный в Уэллстоне, недалеко от Оклахомы, и принадлежавший «Пфайзер», захвачен террористами, первыми сообщили журналисты. Никто не понял, как они опередили полицию и спецслужбы, но в результате Стива поставили в известность, что ситуацию берет под свой контроль сам Росс и поручает Капитану Америка разобраться с проблемой лично. В приказе не было ни слова о реабилитации символа нации за Нью-Йорк и Вашингтон, но это подразумевалось. 

— И хочу предупредить сразу, — заботливо произнес госсекретарь, позвонив по закрытой от прослушки телефонной линии, — что будет политическим просчетом привлечение к миссии кого-либо из Мстителей. Поймите, капитан Роджерс, рядовые налогоплательщики хотят быть уверены, что их деньги, поступающие в бюджет, имеют целевое назначение. И имеют право знать, на что именно они расходуются. И будут крайне недовольны тем фактом, что дорогостоящая подготовка вашей элитной команды себя не оправдала. 

— Есть, сэр! — Стив вежливо скрипнул зубами и дал отмашку.

Сборы заняли минут пять, еще столько же ждали джет, и через полтора часа «Щит» высадился на месте и начал занимать позицию.

В полете Стив изучал полученные Радисткой Кэт в обход официальных источников поэтажные планы и схемы коммуникаций захваченного здания. Здание оказалось немаленьким. На расположенном за городом и обнесенном забором земельном участке высились восемь наземных этажей и пять, вероятно, скрывались под землей. «Вероятно» было вызвано расхождением в планах, полученным у компании-застройщика без их ведома, и в месте, про которое Кэт сказала, что там есть все.   
В «Пфайзер» на поданный запрос сообщили, что сам центр со всеми принадлежащими ему активами был продан чуть ли не накануне, но реквизиты покупателя, как и все данные по сделке, уже ушли в архив, и нужно подождать, пока они будут оттуда извлекаться.  
Стив сделал пометку натравить на них Пеппер — потом, когда все закончится.

План операции набросали еще в джете и откорректировали, согласовав детали с местным шефом полиции. Он ждал прибытия ФБР и был заранее настроен на неизбежное выяснение отношений, но капитану Роджерсу уступил руководство с завидным энтузиазмом.  
Пока полицейские части стояли у главных ворот и делали вид, что ведут переговоры, одновременно отвлекая террористов ложной попыткой штурма, «Щит» под прикрытием сгущающихся сумерек проник на территорию с юго-востока.  
Бесконечные выматывающие тренировки себя оправдали. То, что в популярном блокбастере выглядело бы как длительная беготня по лестницам и беспорядочная пальба с кучей трупов в результате, стало бесшумной зачисткой объекта.   
Боевиков оперативно нейтрализовали, заложников спокойно вывели туда, где истошно перемигивались спецсигналами машины «скорой».   
Оставалось методично прочесать все здания, чтобы уж точно ничего не пропустить — этим могла заняться полиция.   
И в этот момент кто-то из заложников истерично завопил:  
— В восемнадцатой лаборатории люди, я точно знаю! Их главарь направил туда двоих своих, а они прихватили шефа восемнадцатой и Эллен, кадровичку!

— Где расположена восемнадцатая лаборатория?

— Ни на одном плане ее нет, — озабоченно доложила Кэт.

— Дайте сюда! 

Обладатель белого халата вырвал у нее планшет, уронив при этом оранжевое одеяло. Едва не возя носом, он исследовал изображение и ткнул пальцем за границу северной стены. 

— Вот тут, минус второй этаж. Только там лифта нет — там лестница. У меня есть магнитный ключ.

Стиву бы действительно стоило поручить это своим людям, а самому расспросить — а лучше допросить — белохалатника лично, но вместо этого он приказал:  
— Всем оставаться здесь. Я сам проверю.

Потом он признался, что сработало чутье, Сэм, с укором заявил, что взыграл героизм в заднице, а Наташа просто молча покрутила пальцем у виска. Потому что, спустившись к нужной двери и проведя по щели замка пластиковой картой, он успел обнаружить, что лаборатория пуста — если не считать столов с реактивами, шкафов с каким-то оборудованием и пластиковых бочек, стоящих посреди помещения. Он еще успел заметить что-то вроде детонатора, прикрепленного к одной из бочек, а что было потом, ему уже в красках описали в больнице.

Вообще врачи сошлись во мнении, что Стиву нечеловечески повезло. Подумаешь, несколько сломанных ребер, переломы рук, трещина в основании черепа, проткнутое легкое и дыра в боку. Взрывом разнесло потолочные перекрытия, но одна из плит упала довольно удачно — не расплющив Стива в неприятный сине-красный блин, а лишь слегка придавив и, тем самым, защитив.   
Хуже было то, он отравился взлетевшими на воздух реактивами, а вспыхнувший пожар добавил к отравлению обширные ожоги. Кроме того, как выяснилось впоследствии, в лаборатории находилась пробирка с малоизученным вирусом, который должен был убить человека примерно секунд за тридцать. Стив, очевидно, человеком не являлся — вирус, не справившись с задачей, скончался сам, поскольку форма была нестабильна и, при нахождении вне пробирки более пяти минут, саморазрушалась.

Стива извлекли минут двадцать спустя. Провозились бы дольше, но Старк, не имевший понятия о телефонном разговоре с Россом, решил присоединиться, а потом еще долго пенял всем, что ему вовремя не сообщили.   
Наташа к тому моменту уже закончила допрос белохалатника — тот даже капсулой с цианидом воспользоваться не успел. А может и не захотел. 

К тому времени в газетах и на телевидении мгновенно появилась информация об ужасной трагедии, результатом которой стала гибель Капитана Америка. Позже, правда, СМИ исправились, заявив, что герой еще не погиб, но осталось ему недолго. Опровержениям, которые давал Росс, никто не верил — о местоположении Капитана не сообщали, к нему не пускали, а Интернет пестрел душераздирающими фотографиями с места событий и свидетельствами очевидцев. 

Очнулся Стив неделю спустя. Сломанные кости практически срослись, раны затянулись, токсины из организма удалось вывести. В качестве напоминания ему осталась мигрень, которую не брали никакие препараты.   
Вот тогда-то, оценив свое состояние, Стив жалобно высказала твердое намерение умереть дома. 

Со смертью, правда, не срослось. Проспав трое суток, Стив выбрался из одеяльного убежища, выхлебал два стакана воды и впихнул в себя то, что стояло в контейнере на столе, надписанное рукой Наташи «съешь, а то убью». Безвкусная субстанция походила на протеиновую смесь, но это было не важно.  
Подкрепившись, он рухнул на кровать и накрылся с головой. А встал к следующему вечеру уже намного бодрее.

Молодая кожа на месте заживших ожогов отчаянно зудела, и Стив чувствовал себя блохастым щенком, кружа по кухне в поисках съестного и почесывая то бока, то плечи, то зад.

Открылась и закрылась входная дверь.

— Не трогай щит, это я!

— Господи, Нат! — он подтянул пижамные штаны и прикрылся полотенцем. — Предупреждать надо! А если бы я был голым?

— Я бы посмотрела, — она окинула его цепким взглядом и отвернулась к столу, деловито доставая продукты из большого пакета. — Хотя ничего нового не увидела бы.

— Ни капли сострадания? 

— Неа, забыла положить. Зато есть сыр, багет, болгарский перец, ветчина и твой любимый чесночный соус, хотя просто не представляю, как можно есть эту гадость.

— Ты моя спасительница!

— Будешь должен, — кивнула она. — Тут еще кое-что, потом рассортируешь. Наружу пока лучше не выходить — тебя жаждут видеть.

— Кто именно?

Через солидный кусок багета вопрос прозвучал невнятно, но Стив махнул рукой на этикет.

— Наши, чтобы убедиться, что ты цел, и оторвать голову. Все, даже Брюс. Правда он пообещал не подпускать к тебе другого парня. Твой «Щит» — чтобы доложиться и пощупать. Росс — просто оторвать голову. Фьюри — чтобы получить отчет о первой полевой операции. Медики — для дьявольских тестов и бесчеловечных экспериментов. Папарацци — ради свежих фотографий. Граждане Америки — просто так, чтобы знать, что их герой все еще с ними. Фьюри на всякий случай велел усилить охрану — шлялись тут всякие.

Стив проглотил кусок и зябко поежился.

— Считаешь, пока не стоит подавать признаков жизни? Нашим ты скажешь и так.

— Без проблем, до завтра, так и быть, прикрою. Будешь должен больше.

Стив мужественно подавил стон. 

Проводив, а если точнее — спровадив — Наташу, он заварил чай, убрал продукты, прошел по квартире, морщась от вида скопившейся пыли, и поставил заряжаться ноутбук.  
Телефон истошно завопил о наличии уведомлений, едва Стив воткнул в него кабель зарядки.

— Ого! Двадцать три сообщения на сайте? Неужели Энн соскучилась?

Дожидаясь, пока загрузится страница, он налил чай и с удовольствием устроился на диване.

ЗС, … лет:  
«Привет! Ты там?»  
«Где ты?»  
«Свистни, как появишься».  
«Грант?»  
«Ты здесь?»  
«Что с тобой?»  
«Грант!»  
«Не молчи!»  
«Ты не можешь все это время быть в отключке!»  
«Ты жив???»  
«Если нет, прибью тебя лично!»  
«Ладно, не прибью».   
«Подумаю».  
«Твою мать, сопляк! Я начинаю волноваться!»  
«Убью, но медленно».  
«Вот только появись!»  
«Только появись. Пожалуйста».  
«Пожалуйста!»  
«Пожалуйста!!!»  
«Пожалуйста».  
«Пожалуйста».  
«Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста»…  
Последнее было отправлено десять минут назад, оказалось самым многословным и содержало нецензурную брань.

— С ума сойти! 

Он открыл форму для ответа, когда пришло:

ЗС, … лет:  
«Вижу, что ты появился».

«Да, только что. Привет! Извини, я как раз собирался написать. Ты уверена, что последнее — мне? Не ошиблась с адресатом?»  
Он добавил краснеющий смайлик.

ЗС, … лет:  
«Как ты?»

— Видимо, мне. Вот и пойми этих девушек. Как сама пропадала неделями, так ей можно, а как я…

«Все хорошо, не волнуйся)))))))))) Нужно было отлучиться))»

В последовавшую паузу он успел допить чай, вымыть чашку и вернуться в комнату.

ЗС, … лет:  
«Мне нужно лично убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке».

«На слово не веришь?))))»

ЗС, … лет:  
«Тебе — нет. Ты предлагал встретиться. Давай».

Он даже поморгал, опасаясь, что последствия отравления еще дают о себе знать и ему просто померещилось. Слова никуда не исчезли.

«Неожиданно, но я согласен! Где и когда?»

ЗС, … лет:  
«Центральный парк. Балто. Шесть утра».

— Так она здесь? Не на другом конце света? Да мы уже полгода могли встречаться!

Стив не собирался отказываться и хотел уже радостно подтвердить договоренность, когда осознал.

— Стоп.

«В шесть утра Центральный парк только открывается!»

ЗС, … лет:  
«Значит придется бежать очень быстро».

«Хорошо, я буду!»

Он отправил влюбленный смайлик вдогонку, а потом хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

«Погоди! Как мы друг друга узнаем?»

Зеленый сигнал возле ника погас, ЗС ушла в офлайн. 

— Поразительная девушка. Вызывает одновременно восхищение и ужас, — сообщил Стив монитору. — Но все-таки она согласилась! 

Он отодвинул ноутбук, не желая больше ни с кем общаться, но и разлогиниваться не стал. Часы показывали первый час ночи, сна не было ни в одном глазу. Стиву казалось, что он выспался на жизнь вперед.

***   
Без десяти шесть Стив уже маялся у входа в парк. Он бы пришел и раньше, но бродил поблизости, не желая привлекать внимание идиотским сочетанием строгого костюма и ярко-синей розы. И то и другое были данью торжественности момента. Костюм делал его похожим на клерка — проявляющего слишком большое рвение в спортзале, но все же одного из многих, выходящих на улицу по утрам, смешивающихся с толпой, заполняющих огромные, похожие на ульи офисные помещения и мечтающих о собственном кабинете. Роза продавалась в небольшом магазинчике неподалеку от парка. Войдя и слегка ошалев от обилия хризантем, лилий, гвоздик, орхидей, гербер и прочих ромашек, названий которых не знал, он сначала растерялся. Пышный букет ранним утром казался чересчур претенциозным, а приходить с пустыми руками было немыслимо. Баки что-то такое рассказывал ему о языке цветов — одна из подружек прожужжала об этом все уши, но Стив практически ничего не запомнил. Кажется что-то про красный — цвет страсти, розовый — любви, и желтый — разлуки. А может и наоборот. Но потом он увидел их — на длиннющих, с его руку, стеблях, с упругими мясистыми листьями, с бархатными, как темнеющее после заката небо, лепестками. Хотя про небо он подумал уже потом, а сначала они напомнили ему о привычной форме и синей краске на щите, тем более, что стояли среди красных и белых сестер. Стив выбрал одну розу, огорчаясь, что не может забрать все, чтобы не выглядеть глупо, и что во времена его юности таких не было — тогда бы он точно запомнил, что они означают. 

Едва дождавшись открытия ворот, он бросился бежать знакомым маршрутом по непроснувшимся еще аллеям.

Они нередко бывали здесь с Баки. Приходили осенью, разбрасывая ногами шуршащие листья и жуя выклянченный или стащенный Баки у матери и поделенный пополам кусок хлеба. Прибегали зимой, если позволяла погода, грея в карманах озябшие руки. Прибредали по весне, жмурясь от яркого солнца и разглядывая по дороге прохожих — особенно девчонок. Приползали летом, плавясь от жары в расстегнутых рубашках.  
Памятник Балто стал их местом — одним из множества других, изученных и облюбованных за годы, связанный с бесконечными разговорами и планами. Как чердак соседнего дома, куда они пробирались по расшатанной металлической лестнице и где рассказывали друг другу страшные истории. Как щербатое крыльцо заднего выхода школы — им никто не пользовался на их памяти, и Баки порой сердито сопел, когда Стив шмыгал там окровавленным носом или прижимался опухшей скулой к прохладной ручке двери. Как заброшенная пекарня в двух кварталах от школы — с выбитыми стеклами и, казалось, все еще ощутимым сквозь запах сырой штукатурки и грязи ароматом хлеба. Как пустыри и черные лестницы, тупики и подворотни, заборы и суковатые деревья Бруклина — постоянно растущий, меняющийся и неизменный мир.  
Обожавший собак Баки просто млел от того, какой Балто настоящий, а Стив много раз пытался передать на бумаге матовый блеск металла и восхищался историей подвига.  
Он гладил бронзовую собачью башку, перечитывал надпись на постаменте и вздыхал, что даже собаки бывают героями и знают, что такое долг.

— Ничего, — утешил его однажды Баки. — Может, и тебе поставят памятник, когда подрастешь. Ты вон вчера за Плаксу Роба заступился.

— Думаешь? — скептически откликнулся Стив. — И что, будет тут рядышком статуя дохляка?

— А почему нет? И слова какие-нибудь красивые. Может, даже такие же. Ну то есть про «верность» и «мужество» оставят, а «ум» уберут.

— Чего это уберут?

— Ну ты же на Долговязого Джека полез. Какой уж тут ум.

Стив собрался показать какой, но Баки отскочил и помчался по аллее. Его б, конечно, догнать, но Стив запнулся о камень, подошва с треском надорвалась, а в просящем каши ботинке далеко не убежишь.  
Надо отдать Баки должное — не услышав за собой топота, он тут же рванул назад. А потом пожертвовал оба своих шнурка, чтобы перевязать калечный ботинок, и стерпел, когда Стив все-таки сунул ему кулаком в бок — не всерьез, а так. Чтобы не обзывался.

Обогнув кусты и миновав арку моста, Стив увидел Балто — все такого же, отполированного тысячами рук. Напряженного, готового, казалось, сорваться с места по первому слову.   
На гранитном постаменте пристроился какой-то парень, похожий на уставшего бродягу — плечи опущены, то ли дремлет, то ли смотрит в землю.

Стив притормозил было, заозирался, а потом медленно обернулся. Сидящий поднял голову. Неброская куртка, бейсболка, рваные джинсы.

Язык выдал раньше, чем Стив успел подумать:  
— О, а ты побрился.

— У меня же свидание.

Все связные мысли, все запланированные слова как-то разом исчезли, осталось только «как?», «где?», «почему?» и «какого черта?»

— Бак.

— Это мне?

Баки потянул к себе колючий стебель, Стива повлекло следом, он качнулся и обессилено стек рядом на камень. Розу он так и держал.

Сунув нос в бархатистые лепестки, Баки недоуменно нахмурился и выдал:  
— Не пахнет. Совсем.

— Извини. 

— И цвет странный. Она настоящая?

— Понятия не имею. В этом времени все какое-то…

— Угу. Клубника с кулак размером, а на вкус как пластик.

— И бананы.

— И масло.

— Особенно арахисовое. Сейчас разве найдешь стоящее арахисовое масло?

— Точно. А молоко! Его даже кипятить не надо!

— А содовая?! Да у нее срок хранения — год! И потом тоже не портится.

— Про пиво даже не говорю. Ты пробовал пиво?

Стив согласно кивнул. 

Сгустилось вязкое, неуверенное молчание.  
Разыскивая Баки, Стив часто представлял, как они встретятся. Он перебрал множество вполне возможных и маловероятных сценариев, один другого драматичнее, и многократно проговаривал про себя все, что собирался сказать вслух. В большинстве из них присутствовало оружие — направленное друг на друга, на общего врага, отброшенное к стене или вышвырнутое за пределы видимости. Холодное и огнестрельное, вытащенное из тайника и отобранное в пылу схватки. Время от времени в фантазии включались мины-ловушки, отравляющий газ и парализующие инъекции.   
Иногда Стив представлял, что находит Баки в каком-нибудь наркопритоне среди бомжей, тараканов и крыс, перепробовавшего все известные наркотики и в результате банально загибающегося от истощения. Чаще — на очередной базе Гидры или ее преемницы, и детально представлял, как голыми руками разрывает ремни, фиксирующие Баки в пыточном кресле или щитом сбивает замки очередной криокамеры. Порой ему мерещилась ферма где-нибудь в глуши — уютный домик, парочка коз, лохматая собака, хлеб из печи и свежая рыба, выловленная на утренней зорьке из ближайшей речушки. В этом варианте Стив сначала долго и увлеченно пытался объяснить Баки, кто он, собственно, такой, а потом разбивал палатку на берегу той самой речушки, жег костры, осваивал рыбную ловлю и клянчил по-соседски то соль, то кофе.  
Он мог вообразить психиатрическую больницу, тюрьму, секту, бродячий цирк и пещеру отшельника. Боялся, что Баки приберет к руками правительство какой-нибудь стран или террористическая группировка. Ожидал, что друг ввяжется в бои без правил или даже женится. Но даже последняя мысленная картинка не включала в себя свидание и розу странного цвета. Он вообще не представлял, что сказать.

— Ты притих, — пришел на помощь Баки. — О чем задумался?

— Не каждый день приходишь на свидание к девушке, а встречаешь парня. Я немного растерялся и пытаюсь собраться с мыслями.

— Разочарован?

Стив не смотрел на него, да и ответного взгляда не чувствовал — они сидели плечом к плечу, и в легкомысленном тоне Баки пряталась тревога.

— Как тебе сказать? — Стив наконец выпустил стебель, но зато уцепился за локоть Баки и притерся теснее. — В последнее время я думал, что в мою жизнь вернулся лучший друг, которого я любил, и встретилась замечательная девушка, в которую я влюбился. Каждое из этих событий — величайший дар судьбы. А потом оказалось, что это один и тот же человек.

— То есть ты в бешенстве?

— Это по-другому называется. Ты знаешь, что такое счастье, Бак?

— Конечно, знаю! — Баки фыркнул, пожимая плечами, Стива качнуло, и он воспользовался этим, чтобы привалиться к его боку. — Счастье — это когда один конкретный кретин не пытается убиться обо все мировые проблемы. Никогда не испытывал.

— Жаль, а у меня проще. Я вот совершенно счастлив.

Стив прикрыл глаза. Под задницей холодный гранит, под головой твердое плечо — он действительно ощущал то, о чем говорил.  
Баки помолчал, потом втянул воздух носом — шумно, явно пытаясь вобрать в себя какой-то аромат.

— Да не пахнет она, не старайся. — Стив выпрямился, едва съездив Баки носу макушкой. — Прости.

— Ты засыпаешь, салага. Пойдем, отведем тебя домой.

На всем пути до дома Стив так и не выпустил рук Баки. Если на них кто-то и смотрел, он этого не замечал.

***   
— Ты здесь жить собираешься или ищешь засаду? — вежливо поинтересовался Стив, следуя за Баки из коридора в ванную, а оттуда на кухню.

— Имеются возражения?

— Нет, конечно. Живи.

— А ты будешь меня постоянно караулить?

-—Извини, — без малейшего раскаянья отозвался Стив. — Я тебя слишком долго искал, чтобы дать сейчас сбежать по пожарной лестнице.

— Здесь минимум четыре пути отхода — считая окна в спальне и на кухне. А если припрет, я проломлю вот эту стену и уйду через соседнюю квартиру.

— Не надо ломать.

— Тогда сядь и не маячь.

Плюхнувшись прямо на пол в гостиной, Стив оперся спиной о диван и попытался на слух восстановить действия Баки. Получалось плохо — двигался тот практически бесшумно.

— Как ты меня нашел?! — крикнул он, просто чтобы Баки отозвался. — На сайте, я имею в виду.

— По фотографии! Я отслеживал любую информацию.

— Какой фотографии? А! Да я бы сам себя на ней не узнал.

— Меня учили распознавать цели в любом виде. — Баки чем-то стукнул в коридоре. — Я сначала не поверил, думал, какой-то придурок сфотографировал тебя на пробежке…

— И ты прикинулся девушкой?

— Ни в коем случае. Ты сам так решил, — заявил Баки входя в комнату.

— А где?..

— Я знаю, что у тебя много вопросов, но давай не сейчас. Пожалуйста.

Стив поймал его взгляд и кивнул.

— Тебе понравилось? Здесь? — спросил он вместо «где ты был?» и «что ты помнишь?»

— Да, ты неплохо устроился.

Баки заметно расслабился и, помедлив, уселся на диван, пихнув Стива коленом. Стив тут же двинул локтем в ответ — машинально. 

— Если понравилось — останешься?

— В качестве кого? Мы слишком изменились, чтобы вернуться к тому, на чем расстались.

— Я бы поспорил насчет изменений, но не буду. Тебе виднее. Решай сам, я соглашусь.

— С любым вариантом?

— Если в этом варианте ты не исчезнешь — да.

— То есть… я могу сейчас предложить, и ты согласишься? — вкрадчиво спросил Баки.

Стив недоуменно нахмурился, глядя на Баки снизу вверх. Ему потребовалась несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить переписку с ЗС.

— Черт! — выдал он, пряча лицо в ладони. — Ты догадался!

— Сложно не догадаться, когда тебе в физиономию тычут членом. Не сочти за комплимент, Стиви, но такое даже углеволокно не скроет — стоило бы прикрыться щитом. 

— Но ты спал!

— С тобой уснешь, как же…

— Мог бы сказать!

— Да? Как? Ты потом шарахался от меня еще неделю и старался в глаза не смотреть. А что было бы, если бы я сказал?

Отняв руки от лица, Стив подумал.

— Понятия не имею. Может быть, мы бы начали раньше?

— И как бы это выглядело?

В голосе Баки явно звучали подначивающие нотки. Стив перевел на него взгляд.   
Он изучал его внимательно — как карту с планом операции. Серьезно посмотрел в глаза, убеждаясь, правильно ли понял. Придирчиво изучил гладко выбритые щеки. Задержался на губах — и зачем-то облизнулся сам. Спустился от подбородка вниз по шее — под воротник расстегнутой куртки, за вырез черной футболки. Отметил небольшую ассиметрию правого и левого плеча. С нажимом, как ладонью, прошелся от груди к животу. Сосредоточенно оценил слегка раздвинутые бедра и завершил осмотр на тяжелых армейских ботинках.

— Ясно, — резюмировал он. Наклонился и чмокнул торчащее сквозь прореху в штанине колено. — О, не противно.

— Это комплимент?

— Наверное. Не удался? Я не особенно хорош в комплиментах.

— Ничего не изменилось. — Баки распрямился, хватая Стива за руку и вздергивая на себя. — Буду учить.

 

Эпилог  
Ноутбук встретил его привычным негромким гулом.  
Стив потер глаза, дожидаясь загрузки. Ввел пароль.  
На сайте подмигивал конвертик с сообщением, отправленным две недели назад.

Энн, 19 лет:  
«Привет, дедуля!  
Не хотела тебе рассказывать раньше времени.  
Дэннис все-таки уговорил меня пройти тесты в их колледж. Честно, я думала, что это полная лажа, и ни на что не надеялась, но прошла, прикинь! Сама в шоке.  
Я не хотела сначала ехать — дорого и все такое, но обещали помочь, да и Дэннис сказал, что подработку найти можно. Короче, решила рискнуть. А если нет, тогда в ЛА, конечно))))))))))))))))  
Я давно сюда не заходила, смотрю, и ты сто лет не был. Не надо уже? Это хорошо, если не надо.  
Ты оборжешься, но я иногда думала, что ты — Капитан Америка. Ну весь такой старомодный, ничерта не шаришь и не отнекивался, когда я сказала про Железного Человека. Фигня полная, да?)))))))))))))))))) Но думать так было клево)))))))))  
Я тут сейчас снесу все, так что ответить у тебя не получится. Но времени не будет, и придурков тут в контактах полно (это я не про тебя, не переживай), да и Дэннис… Короче, ты понимаешь.  
А если что, я потом новый акк заведу.  
Пока! Удачи тебе!  
Идиотизм, конечно, но на всякий случай мой номер. Черт знает, зачем он может понадобиться — просто. С тобой было клево)))))))))))))))»  
Под сообщением один колобок целовал другого в щеку.

Переписав телефонный номер, Стив открыл список контактов в профиле.  
«Энн, 18 лет» — удален.  
«Лайза, 42 года» — удален.  
«Зая, 31 год».  
«Лин, 24 года».  
«Брэд и Кира, 40 лет» переименовались в «Брэда и Криса, 38 лет».  
«ЗС, … лет» — удален.

Он хмыкнул и нажал «Удалить аккаунт».  
За окном еще не рассвело, срочных дел не было. Закрыв крышку, Стив зевнул и побрел в спальню, отвоевывать свою законную половину одеяла.


End file.
